The Sergeant's Daughter
by Loony-Luna-Lovegood-98
Summary: **CHAPTERS 1-6, 9, AND 12 ARE RE-WRITTEN AS OF 10/23/14! FULL REVAMP IS ON IT'S WAY!** - The Thorn family decide to house Sergeant Neff's daughter when he's away on a business trip. But strange things are surrounding the girl, The marking on her hand, and the boy she falls for. They have more in common than you think... **COMPLETED: 12-12-2012
1. Raynee

"Dad, is that you?" I called from the hallway leading to my room after I heard the locks on the door click. I wouldn't be surprised if my father wouldn't hear me.

"Yes, it's me." My said from the living room. Okay, so maybe he could hear me.

I walked out of my room, down the hallway, and into the living room. I stood infront of my father, smiling. I then saluted him, standing with my perfect posture.

"At ease, Raynee." He said to me, outting his hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't help but to laugh, and I stepped foward and hugged my father.

"Have you eaten yet, Ray?" Dad asked walking over to their kitchen.

"Yes, sir. I even made Dinner for you." I replied, my posture still straight as a board. I knew it wasn't anything new that I had cooked for my father, ever since Mom left it was like a chore. But I was happy to do so.

My father took out some papers in files from his breifcase and sat down on the table.

"Ray, come here for a moment. I have something important to tell you." He said looking at the papers.

"Yes?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Okay, this may shock you, but I have to go out of town for... quite a while." Dad said as he read the first paper.

"Okay, to where?" I could already feel my stomach churning. If he goes out-of-town I ahve to stay alone in our house for awhile. _Not. Good._

"I have to go to Michigan for a meeting. It's going to be like...a buisiness trip. I'm not letting you stay here...you'll be staying with the Thorn family as long as I'm gone."

I felt the knots loosen, but they returned when I heard 'The Thorns'.

"The Thorns...?" I trailed off. "Don't their children go to the Academy across the street from mine?"

"Yes. They said you could stay with them until I return." My father stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter. I remained seated, thinking about the Thorn family.

Ah, yes...the Thorns. I had seen their sons when I visited a few moths ago. They seemed like the type of family who would look down on lesser folk. I knew they were pretigious and lived in a much bigger house than mine. I let out a sigh and looked at my father.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked nervously, hoping it would be only for a few days.

"About seven to thirteen months."

_Oh, no._

"Dad, are you serious? I have to stay with them for that long?" I said, feeling my chest tighten. Living with two boys, for nearly a year?! My dad had to be kidding!

"Ray, I don't have a choice. At least the Thorns live in a nice house. I'm sure you'll get along with Mark and Damien. They are very nice boys and they are the same age as you."

"Damien? I have to live with him?"I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"Yes, he lives with Richard and Ann. Haven't you seen him at the Academy?"

Of course I have, Dad. Damien and I have even talked to eachother before. I can say that he seems cold, but really nice if you get to know him.

"Well, yes. I've seen Mark as well." I said, remembering Damien's cousin Mark. He was almost _too_ nice.

"So, when are you leaving?"I asked walking back to my room.

"First thing in the morning...so pack your things tonight."

_Wait. This is all happening tomorrow?!_

I actually felt overwhelmed about the fact that I was going to live with the Thorns fro nearly a year. I knew they wouldn't liek me because my father and I weren't exactly rich, despite my father being in the Military. My heart was pounding at the thought of living with Mark and...Damien.

I opened my door and walked into my bedroom. I locked the door behind behind me and sighed. I looked out to my window and ran my fingers through my hair slowly.

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

><p>"So, Richard, I heard Sergeant Neff's daughter will be staying with your family?" Marion Thorn asked, crossing her arms.<p>

"Yes, that's right. She'll be staying with us while her father is on a buisiness trip." Richard replied smiling at his wife, Ann.

"We figured since he is the man who runs the boys' school, it would be fair to help him out." Ann said smiling as well.

Marion laughed quietly. "What do you know about her? Is she intellegent? Is she pretty? Is she the same age as Mark?"

Richard chuckled, cutting off her endless questions. "I'm quite surprised you can't tell what she's like, Marion. She is a Militay Sergeant's daughter. And besides...I met her when she was at the Academy a few weeks ago. She is very sweet and extremlely pretty, just like her mother."

Ann nodded in agreement. "Oh, she does look like Michelle doesn't she?"

Marion smiled softly and sighed. "I see..." Marion remembered seeing pictures of Daniel Neff's wife, Michelle. She was very beautiful.

_How sad she had to pass, I hope Mark likes her as much as these two do. _Marion thought as she began to walk off.

"Well goodnight. I've heard what I wanted to know, see you in the morning." Marion said walking down the hall to her room.

* * *

><p>"So that's what Raynee is like!" Mark said excitedly as he leaned against the balcony's edge. He and Damien were very anxious to meet Raynee in person.<p>

"Quiet Mark! They could hear us!" Damien said looking at his cousin sharpily.

Mark sighed and continued listening to the conversation below them.

"Have you met Raynee in person, Damien?" Mark asked grinning smugly.

"No, have you?"

"Yes!" Mark chripped happily.

Damien stared at his cousin. "Really? What's she like? I've only seen her in pictures around the academy."

"Well, she is the sweetest person I think I've ever met. And that's saying quite alot considering we live with Ann."

"Oh. I thought you would say that. I think she's the most _beautiful _person I've ever seen." Damien said blushing.

Mark laughed. "You're blushing! You do like her, don't you?"

Damien glared at Mark. "You like her too!"


	2. Ignition Point

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p>"Raynee, you have to get up!" My dad called from the living room.<p>

I sat up from my bed slowly, noticing it was dark outside still. I rubbed my eyes and tried to remember what was going on.

"Alright...I'm up..." I said walking over to her closet. I hesitantly glanced at her clock.

_3:07 AM_

I groaned at the time Dad had woken me up. "Stupid Military things..." I muttered as I pulled out my uniform from my closet.

Then I remembered what was happening today.

"Oh, God!" I said aloud, I knew I was awake now.

I opened the doors to my closet again and pulled out my shoes. I then ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>"Dear, what time is Raynee supposed to arrive?" Ann said sitting down.<p>

"Oh, any minute now. Daniel has to be at the airport around four so I immagine he'll drop her off here soon." Richard said looking out the windows of the kitchen.

"I'm so excited to meet her! It's going to be like having a daughter!"

"Yes, she is very refined and well behaved. I wonder what will happen when Mark and Damien meet her...you know how boys are around beautiful girls such as Raynee."

Ann laughed. "Oh, yes. I remember being a teenager. They fall in love so fast...those two will be fighting over her, I'm sure."

"Who will be fighting?" Mark said comming from the hallway with Damien. The two were fully dressed in their uniforms.

"Boys! What are doing up so early?" Ann asked looking at them. She smiled widely. "You want to impress Sergeant Neff and Raynee, don't you?"

Damien and Mark looked at eachother. "Well...I-it would be impolite to welcome our guest in our sleepwear. We want to set a good image of the family. Right Mark?"

Mark smiled, thankfull for Damien's quick thinking. "Yes, that's right."

Richard assessed their response. "Alright, well scince you two are up...we might as well eat something."

Damien and Mark walked over to their parents and sat down.

* * *

><p>The Thorns sat in the living room waiting for Raynee. Ann and Richard sat on the couch, they were discussing plans for Mark's birthday.<p>

Damien and Mark sat on the opposite side of the room. Mark was asleep, probably because of the little sleep he got last night. The two boys were very excited to see Raynee.

Whereas Damien looked out the window, sitting up perfectly straight. His bright blue eyes were locked on the driveway.

"What time is it?" Damien asked.

"It's five-fifteen." Ann said looking out the window as well.

Damien sighed. He turned back to Mark and hit him on the shoulder.

"Mark! Get up!"

Mark shot up quickly. He looked at his cousin and straightened his hair. Damien shot Mark a glare, Mark just sat there looking proud. They both laughed at eachother. Ann and Richard, who had witnessed the altercation between them, laughed too.

The four heard a knock on the main doors.

"Alright, enough of this. We have to welcome Raynee."

The group all walked over to the main entrance. Richard stepped foward and opened the doors.

* * *

><p>My dad and I stood at the entrance to the manor. I was mezmirized at how big their house was. I stared at the family infront of me. I caught sight of Mark and Damien and I felt myself blush again. Damien certainly has gotten...better.<p>

I continued to stare at The Thorn family. They actually seemed like they had a loving side.

I stood there silently for the next few minutes, still staring at Mark and Damien. My dad was off talking Richard, whom I ahve met at the academy as well. I figured I should try and talk to Mark and Damien.

"So, I presume you boys still go to my father's academy?" I asked, trying miserably to be proper. I didn't want to seem middle-class like I actually was.

"Yes, that's right." Mark said looking at me sweetly. Oh yes, I remember you, Mark.

I just stared at Damien. "And I know you go to my father's academy, I see you on campus when I visit."

Damien smiled. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

I blushed even more. "You remember me?" I was astonished that this boy actually remembered me. I knew Damien probably met way more girls than just me.

"Of course." Damien said, stepping closer to me.

_Woah, his eyes were beautiful. They were almost suffocating..._

"What happened to your hand?" Mark asked me, breaking my trance.

I looked at him, confused, for a moment. I then realised what the question was. I lifted up my hand and stared at the gauze covering my palm

"Oh... this?" I pointed to the gauze.

The boys nodded.

I felt my stomach tighten again and I laughed slightly. I couldn't let them know what it was!

_Think, Raynee...what is a logical answer?!_

"I cut my hand on a shard of glass...My mirror broke yesterday." I said, obviously lying. I knew that they wouldn't believe me.

Damien looked at me surprised. "Your mirror...shattered?"

RI looked down, avoiding those damned blue eyes "Yeah... Right dad?" I looked ovcer to my dad, hoping to get himt o play along.

Dad turned around and looked at me. I smiled nervously and glanced at my hand. My dad nodded faintly, I knew he would make them believe me.

"Yes, you cut your hand on glass." He said looking at the boys. I smiled and felt a wave of relief over me.

Damien stared at me insistantly, I knew something wasn't right. There obviously was no blood on my palm, and I told them I cut it on glass. Damien half-glared at me suspiciously.

Damien knew I was hiding something from them.


	3. 616

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p>That night after I unpacked my things, I sat in her new bedroom. I looked around at the large bedroom, it was painted light coral pink. Wierdly, it looked nice with the gold furniture. The room was much different than mine at my house. I sighed and walked over to the vanity sitting beside my bed.<p>

My gaze drifted to my hand, still wrapped in the gauze. I unraveled the strip of gauze and stared at the mark on my hand. Dad says I must keep hidden from others.

_**6**__**16**_

I looked at it confused. "What does it mean?" I whispereed to myself, running my finger over it.

What _did_ it mean? Am I the only one wit my with it?

Something broke my concentration, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Quickly, I wrapped my hand back up in the gauze.

"It's open..." I said calmly, standing up and walking over to my bed. Just as the door opened, I sat down on the edge of my bed.

Damien and Mark stood at my doorway. They smiled at me. I smiled back, my head screaming at me, "_Act proper, don't embarrass yourself_!"

"Hello, Miss Raynee." Mark said formally. Oh, Mark...you need to stop trying so hard. Damien smiled at me and the two boys walked into my room. They stood infront of me, and I'm still on my bed.

_Oh my god...I need to stop fantasizing..._

"Hello, Mark. Hello, Damien." I said, blushing like mad.

"We're going out to go ride snowmobiles. Want to come with us?" Damien asked. My god, I was already falling in love.

I stood up and looked at the boys infront of me. "Sure, I'll be out there in a few minutes." I smiled

The boys looked at eachother, smiled, and walked out of my bedroom. Leaving me alone to change my clothes.

* * *

><p>"Mark, she's beautiful!" Damien said almost blushing.<p>

"I know! I can't believe she's living with us!" Mark smiled widely at his cousin.

"So...who gets her?"

"What do you mean?" Mark asked, he stopped walking.

"I mean, who will get to court her. Like, who gets to be Raynee's...boyfriend?" Damien hesitated to ask, feeling he would start a conflict.

"Well, that's up to Raynee."

"I guess you're right, Mark."

The two boys began walking again. They sighed and stood at the front door, waiting for Raynee.

* * *

><p>I walked out of my bedroom, now in my winter clothing. It wasn't much, but it will suffice. I walked down the maze of corridoors and finally into the living room. I came up behind Mark and Damien and looked at them.<p>

"Damien? Mark?"

Damien and Mark turned around and stared at me in amazement. I could see the blush rising to their cheeks. I couldn't help but smile.

"Are we going to ride snowmobiles?" I asked, playing with her hair and putting it into a crude bun.

Damien looked at Mark for a moment, and Mark looked at Damien. I could tell they didn't know what to say. Damien finally spoke up.

"...Yes. We're going to ride them now. Come on, they're out back."

* * *

><p>I stared at the snowmobile infront of me and Damien stood by my side.<p>

"Do you know how to drive it?" I asked looking at him worriedly.

"Of course...You'll be safe as long as you're with me." Damien said starting up the snowmobile. I felt my cheeks getting hot again at Damien saying those words to me.

"Alright." I said as I got on the snowmobile behind Damien. I held onto him tighter than I prbably should have.

"Are you nervous?" Damien asked as we drove off into the forest.

"N-no, I'm okay." He could obviously tell I was not okay. I knew how boys were.

Damien smiled back at me and went faster, Making me hold onto him tighter. That's when I realized how warm he was. I was amazed that he was that warm in such cold weather.

I actually found myself nuzzling against him, and I pulled back quickly.

_Did I really just do that?!_

Damien glanced back at me and I heard him laugh to himself. What had I just started?!

Eventually they caught up with Mark and Richard on their snowmobiles.

Damien looked at Mark, who was looking Damien and I. I could tell he was astonished that Damien had beat Mark to getting me first.

Damien smirked and Mark glared back at him. I couldn't help but giggle at this.

Richard smiled at Damien and I. "Oh, look at you two. You got close quick." He said grinning.

I blushed and smiled through it. Richard sped off back to the house, and Mark followed. He was still glaring at Damien.

We followed suit, making sharp turns around the corners. Damien looked back at me.

"You okay?" He asked me, making another sharp turn and making me hold onto him tighter.

"Yes." I said quietly, blushing still and jolding onto Damien tighter. I gave in and put my head on his shoulder.

I smiled and thought of Mark's face if he saw this. And I could tell that Damie was thinking that I would be his eventually.

_Good luck, Damien._


	4. Summer's End

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p><strong>=-Three Months Later-=/**

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, reading a book. Quietly humming a song to myself as I did so. I was lost in msyse<p>

"Raynee!" I heard Ann call my name and I closed my book, sitting up on my bed.

"Yes?" I asked, standing up as she walked into my room.

"You're father is on the telephone. He wants to talk to you."

I followed Ann to the Living Room. I stood at the telephone, and I picked it up hesitantly.

"...Hello?" I asked, actually afraid of what Dad would say.

"Hi, Ray." He said over the telephone.

I felt relief again, hearing my father's voice. "How's the trip?" I asked as I sat down on the couch. Damien and Mark walked infront of me. They looked at me questioningly, and I smiled up at them.

My dad sighed. "I'm coming back early. It's an emergency that I get back to the Academy as soon as possible."

"_What_?! Dad, are you okay?" I said, causing everyone to look at me.

"Raynee, calm down..I'm okay. But I'm comming back early."

"Will I be comming back home?" My chest felt tight again, I honestly didn't want to leave now. I had gotten so close to this family over the past three months.

"No, you need to stay with Damien... I'll explain this all tommorow. Keep your...birthmark covered."

"But, Dad, What's the emergency? Is everyhting alright?"

My dad sighed again. "Raynee, you need to start going to Damien and Mark's school."

_Wait, WHAT!? How could I, I'm a girl!_

"Dad, What?! How can I- I mean, I'm a girl!" I was panicking at this point, my thoughts were racing.

Me at an all-boy school, surrounded by teenage boys! I'll be the only girl, and I know for a fact they all the boys will be trying to win me over. I suddered at the though.

"I'll explain this all when you come to Saint Davidson's on Monday. I'll see you then, Ray..."

"Dad, wait, What if I ge-"

He hung up the telephone before I could finish. I sat dwon the phone and stared down at me feet, notwanting to look up at Damien and Mark. I felt hot tears starting to sting my eyes.

Mark, Ann, Richard, and Damien stared at me. I could tell they were just waiting for me to say something.

"Is..Everything alright?" Richard asked looking at me concerned. I looked up at The Thorns and mangaed to choke out a sentance, holding back my tears.

"He said he's coming home early...and I have to go the boys' school now." I said quietly, looking back down to my feet.

"But, it's an all-boy academy...Right?" Ann asked, sitting next to me and looking at me comfortingly. She seemed like such a good mother.

I nodded. "Yes...I'll be the only girl there."

I saw Damien and Mark look at eachother, I knew they were shocked that I was going to their all-boys school. Damien stared at me.

"You're...still going to stay with us, aren't you?" Damien asked me, causing me to look up at him.

"I think so, ...My father said he'd explain this all to me on Monday.."

The room seemed to be filled with a negative feeling now. I had only been here for three months, and things were wierd already. I felt like this was ll my fault.

Ann stood up and tried to bring back the normal feeling of the room. "Well, tommorow is the last day of summer. Raynee, we're all going to stay at the winter estate for the rest of the year."

"Okay, I'll get my things packed tonight." I said standing up with her and walking over to Mark and Damien.

Mark and Damien stared at me, I could tell they were just expecting me to start crying. But, I was much stronger than most girls.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked me, stepping closer to me as Damien followed him.

I smiled weakly. "Yeah,...I'm okay."

* * *

><p>The next day, Damien and I stood in the gazebo in the manor's courtyard. It was the last day of summer, unfortunately.<p>

I stared at the many flower bushes surrounding the gazebo around us. This really was quite a romantic spot for a couple. And I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of Damien and I being here.

"So, are you excited to go to our school?" Damien asked me, once again breaking my trance. I really need to stop zoning out so much.

I looked at him, falling back under his spell.

_Damn those wonderful blue eyes of his..._

"Yeah, I guess. I'll be the only girl..."

Damien placed his hand on mine gently, causing me to blush like mad. "Hey, It's alright...I'll be there."

_Oh my god, He's touching me! _

I just stared at the sight of our hands touching. "I-I know, but I don't know why my father is acting so strange lately."

"You know how Sergeants can be sometimes. They're all wierd." Damien laughed slightly.

I looked at him, and he smiled innocently to show he was only messing with me. I smiled back.

"Yeah, trust me. I know." I laughed and was actually holding my hand now.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. God._

This wasn't like me at all, I had never been interested in boys much. But know that Damien had come along, everything I know is now flipped upside down.

I was zoning out again, completely lost in myself once more as I though of Damien and I being together. But I knew it would likely never happen. He was the nephew of the owner of a widely known industry buisiness...and me? I was just a Military Sergeant's daughter. I was nothing compared to him.

"Damien! Raynee!" Mark called from the balcony of the manor.

Damien and I both looked towards the sound of his voice. I sighed, I had hoped Damien and I would get to spend more time together. But, we had to leave to go to the academy.

"Coming!" Damien called back. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him as we walked. Damien pulled me up the stairs and we entered the manor's foyer.

"Goodbye, Aunt Marion." Damien said as we passed by the old woman quickly.

"Who told you?" She asked harshly, looking up from her plants and turning around to us.

Damien turned around to face her. I followed the action, lookign at the woman confused.

"Told me what?" Damien asked looking at me, I was know glaring at Marion.

"Politeness isn't one of your strong points, Damien. We all know you didn't come here on your own." Marion said sharpily. She crossed her arms and looked at us.

"Nobody told me anything, but I was about to." Damien sounded innocent as usual. I smiled, agreeing with his statement.

_Smart thinking, as always, Damien..._

Where you really?" Marion asked. She looked at Damien suspiciously.

Damien glared at her before walking off. "Goodbye, Aunt Marion." Damien left me alone with the woman.

"You know, he was trying to be nice!" I said looking at Marion angrily.

_I can't believe she just did that to Damien! I should slap this woman, but Dad has raised me better..._

The woman simply went back to watering the flowers. "Raynee, I don't know why you aren't attracted to Mark. He's a much better influence."

"I haven't choosen who I'm 'attracted to' yet, I love them equally." What did she mean by 'influence'?

Marion sighed. I couldn't take this anymore, so I walked off and ran up to Richard, Mark, and Damien.

"Oh there you are, Raynee." Richard said putting his hand on my shoulder.

We walked outide to the car. But Richard stopped us.

"Hold on...Did you all say goodbye to Aunt Marion?" Richard looked at each of the us.

"I did." Damien said almost proudly. I laughed.

"Me too." I said after him.

Richard looked at Mark. Mark sighed and walked back into the house. Damien and I laughed and got into the car.

"Wait!" Ann said running up to out car just as Mark came back out.

Mark slipped into the car, past his mother. We were all sitting in the backseat of the limousine. Damien and Mark on either side of me, so I was sitting in the middle.

Ann walked up to the door of the car and smiled at us.

"Hope you three have a good first day...You two look after Raynee?" Ann smiled her usual cheerfull smile. I smiled up at her.

Mark and Damien smiled back at her. "We will." They said in unison.

"Good luck, Raynee. You know we're here for you if you need anything." Ann said as we were just about to drive off.

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

Richard shut the car door, and we began driving towards the Academy.


	5. First Signs

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p>Damien sighed and leaned back into the seat. "She's too much, that Aunt Marion..."<p>

Mark looked at Damien and I. "Oh my god, she's awful! Why did they invite her?"

"So she could wave her hand and critisize us, to generally ruin our weekend!" Damien said shaking his head.

"It's true," I began saying. "She is...harsh. It's like she hates us or something! But what do we know, we're teenagers." I shrugged and leaned back father into my seat just like Damien.

"At least we don't have to have dinner with her!" Damien said looking out the window.

"Oh, god, and what's that smell?" Mark said, looking at Damien with disgust.

"It was lavender, you fool! All old women douse themselves in it, don't know why."

"Now come on guys, it's just because the old woman's getting on-" Murray said trying to calm us down.

"On our nerves!" Mark cut Murray off, causing me to burst out laughing along with Mark.

"...Murray's right. The old woman's time is up.." Damien said, changing the whole atmosphere of the situation.

Mark and I looked at him, to see if he was kidding...but he wasn't.

"We shouldn't be making fun of the poor woman."

Damien's manner was so odd now. Mark and I just sat in silence, staring at Damien.

Murray decided to change the subject. "Have you boys met your new platoon leader yet?"

Mark and Damien nodded. I smiled.

"My Dad is the leader this year...he's filling in for that one Sergeant who...passed away last year." I said, not wanting to bring up the subject of death again.

"Did they ever tell you boys about Sergeant Goodrich?" Murray asked next, looking in the rearview mirror to see our reactions.

"No...why?" Mark said, looking at Murray.

"They say he commited suicide." Murray said, looking at the boys and not me.

Mark and Damien just sat there silently. Suicide obviously didn't seem to upset them. I was surprised, Sergeant Goodrich was my father's friend and even I had met him before. The silence remained until Murray broke it...again.

"What do you guys think of the platoon leader?"

"You mean Neff?" Mark asked looking at me awkwardly.

_Oh, god...here we go..._

Damien stared at me along with Mark, I could tell they didn't want to ridicule my father infront of me. But, I smiled.

"It's okay boys, say what you want to." I said, smiling at Damien.

"Neff for 'neffermind'!" Damien shouted, making me start to laugh. "Well, Once you've met one platoon leader, you've met them all!" Damien sat up in his seat and started shouting different military commands.

"Attention! Eyes front, chest out, stomach in!" He shouted, impersonating my father.

"You know what?" Mark began saying. "You're crazy!"

"Yeah, 'cause I practice!" Damien smiled at us, laughing innocently.

_I honestly can't believe I'm going to school with these two..._

I wondered if my father actuallty intended me to go to school with Damien and Mark all along. Dad always said I needed a suitor before I got much older. I was only thirteen though, and I figured my dad was just being safe.

We pulled around a sharp curb abruptly, and I reached out to steady myself by placing my hand to the seat. My hand fell ontop of Damien's, and I pulled back quickly. Blushing, I looked at Damien.

"Sorry..." I said, putting my hand in my lap.

"Don't be." Damien looked at me, smiling, and I looked out the window.

I was trying to avoid those blue eyes again.

* * *

><p>The following morning, I was struggling to wake up. The entire academy was on the parade grounds. We had been assembled for meeting our leaders, and I was the only girl out there. I was surprised the boys hadn't messed with me yet.<p>

We were sectioned off platoon by platoon, and I was placed between Mark and Damien in our line of formation. That was an order by my father.

I wasn't used to these kinds of commands being given to us by the Colonel, so I just followed what Damien did. It was so confusing and I had no idea how I was going to make it through the year.

The cadets all came to a halt and we stood infront of the academy. Infront of me stood the Colonel himself and my father. I honestly wanted to run up to Dad and just be protected by him. But, that wouldn't be welcomed in a place of such...discipline.

More orders were barked at the other platoons and they marched off, leaving Just our platoon on the grounds. It was eerily silent for a minute or two before anybody said anything.

My Dad and the Colonel finally walked over to us. I tensed up and tried to look strong. Damn my feminine intincts.

"At ease, boys."

All of the boys shifted as a unit, and I followed behind by a few seconds. Dammit, this was harder than it looked. Dad made it look so easy.

The Colonel began introducing my dad to us, and I wish I could've helped him. "Boys, this is Sergeant Daniel Neff. He's filling in for Sergeant Goodrich, He is very well trained,"

_Damn, right he is!_

"And I'm sure you all will be the smartest platoon in the academy." the Colonel turned to my Dad and attempted a smile. "I'll leave any further introduction's to you, Sergeant."

My father saluted him and I couldn't help but smile. The Colonel walked off, and my father assesed our platoon.

"You'll speak to me only when, you're spoken to. And you'll listen to every word I say...because I intend to shine in my new job." Dad paused for a moment and stepped over to Mark

"I'll meet all of you personally after breakfast, for now, you're names." My father said standing infront of the many rows of boys.

I wasn't sure how everyone would react to a girl being amongst them, and personally I don't think I wanted to know. I knew how perverted boys' minds were.

"Your name?" My father asked Mark.

I wasn't sure why my father was asking for Mark's name. Our family knew the Thorns almost as if they _were _part of our family. I presumed my father was just trying to do his job.

"Mark Thorn." He said looking at my father. I knew Mark was thinking the same thing I was.

"I like my rank, Thorn." Dad said, raising an eyebrow. Oh, Daddy, you could always be so stern to others.

"Mark Thorn, segeant!" Mark repeated, and this time much louder.

My father smiled at Mark. "Thorn, huh? I hear your family has great connections with this place..."

Mark just remained silent.

"Well, hasn't it?" My father asked again.

"Yes, sir. My father and uncle we're cadets here." Mark said, I could tell he was very timid around my father.

"Good. But understand that doesn't give you any privileges. We're all the same here." My father said looking at all of the boys.

"Yes, sergeant!" Mark shouted.

My father smiled again and walked over to Damien. I felt my heart flutter as I looked at Damien.

"Your name?" He asked.

"Damien Thorn...sergeant."

My father looked at Mark, then Damien. "You two _really _don't look alike..."

"We're cousins, sir." Damien smiled at my father. My father obviously knew that, but I knew he was trying to introduce everyone to everyone else. Damien glanced at me and risked flashing a beautiful smile.

My father shot glances at both of us and remained sharp. "Alright, but the same goes for you. No privlages."

Damien nodded. "Yes, sir."

My father now was standing infront of me. I felt my stomach churn.

_Well, this is it. I'm about to totally embarrass myself._

"Name?" Dad asked me, standing infront of me.

This was the first time I actually felt intimidated by my Dad. My insides pooled and my head was screaming at me.

_Say something, Raynee! _

"Raynee Neff, Sergeant." I said, looking up at my Dad.

I could tell the boys were trying to keep quiet, but a few of them gasped. I glanced at Damien and he snickered.

"Boys, this is my daughter Raynee. She's staying with us until further notice." Dad looked at the boys harsher than before and I could tell that he meant buisiness. "I want you all to treat her like she is one of us...because now she is."

"Yes, sir!" Everyone shouted back at my father.

I looked around the parade ground, then my eyes traveled back to my father. I watched him question each of the boys and then I looked back to the academy.

* * *

><p>I sat on the bench outside of my father's office with Damien. We were both waiting to enter my father's office to 'meet him personally'.<p>

"Are you nervous about actually meeting my Dad?" I asked Damien hesitantly and looking down at the floor.

Damien looked at me. He smiled but I kept my head down. "No...why? Should I be?"

I tilted my head up and looked up at him. I laughed. "No, he's actually a pretty nice guy when he wants to be."

Damien's smile widened. "Well, obviosuly you'd know that. You are his daughter..."

I was just about to tell Damien something, but something stopped me. I looked up at a boy who was talking to the cadets around us. I was surprised none of them had come up to talk to me. Maybe it was because Damien looked pretty cold for a boy as nice as he actually was.

"That's Damien's father...right there," He said as he pointed to a picture and I was about to stand up for Damien, but I had no idea who Damien's father really was.

_I'm not going to embrarrass myself. I should just keep quiet._

"Robert Thorn was quarter-back, and my father was on the line with him. I guess even back then he was calling all the plays!" This boy had some nerve, making fun of Damien's father in his own presence.

My insides were screaming to stand up for Damien, but I held back still.

Mark walked out of Dad's office and into the battleground. "You're next, Damien." He said, not yet noticing the tension.

Damien stood up and I did also.

"Your father wants to see you too, Raynee" Mark said, finally feeling the tension in the air between Damien and this boy.

"Alright." I said, begining to walk into my father's office with Damien. But, Damien had other ideas. He turned around and faced the boy who had just ridiculed his father.

"Hey, Teddy." Damien said, his voice had...changed. I actually found myself blushing.

_Oh my..._

"Don't you ever," Damien was really menacing now, and I actually stepped away from him. "Talk about my father again. Do you understand?"

"Can't you take a joke?" The boy named Teddy said mockingly.

_Say something, NOW, Raynee!_

Damn my concious. I looked at this boy straight in the eyes and glared at him. Much like how I glared at Marion.

"Don't mess with him again." I said, trying in vain to be tough like Damien or my father.

Teddy scoffed at me. "Oh wow, look at you. Neff's daughter...the only girl in the whole school, trying act tough."

The cadets laughed.

I was just about to bite back again, but Damien grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Come on, your Dad needs to see us..." Damien said as he dragged me into my father's office.

We both walked into Dad's office and Damien shut the door, Causing my father to look back at us.

"Hello, Damien." My dad said, picking up some files from his desk. He looked up and very faintly smiled at me. "Hello, Raynee."

I smiled back. "Hello, Dad."

My Dad continued to look for something, shuffling through many files on his desk. He finally found what he was looking for.

"Oh, yes...Damien Thorn. You were born on June sixth...nineteen-sixty-six." My father reviewed Damien's information.

_Strange birthday..._

I pictured his numerical birthday in my head and realized what the numbers spelled out.

_6-6-66_

_Oh...my..._

"That's ten days before my daughter's birthday..." My father said, smiling up at Damien.

I then pictured my birthday in my head. Six...Sixteen...Sixty-Six...

I remembered my birthmark and I practically felt my face pale. I had no idea what these numbers meant, but it frightened me greatly.

"Raynee?" My father spoke my name and it broke me again.

"Yes, sir?" I answered, my color comming back.

"Why don't you go see how many boys are left for me to see and leave Damien and I to talk?" My father smiled and I nodded.

"Okay, Dad."

I turned back towards the door and walked out, looking back at Damien and my father. I smiled and closed the door slowly.

When I turned around again, I was met with the sight of the numerous cadets surrounding Mark and Teddy. They were obviosuly fighting. I had turned around just in time to see Teddy punch Mark in the face, hard.

"What the hell?!" I screeched, making all the cadets whirl around to face me. I stared at Teddy, and he smirked at me and stood up.

Mark remained on the floor, and I noticed his face was bloody.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted at Teddy. He just remained silent and smiled.

Teddy then abruptly pushed me backwards, causing me to fall on my arm. I heard my bones crack as I fell and I couldn't help but let out a cry, feeling pain run up my arm.

I had never had a very high pain-tolerence my whole life. Dad had never even put me in dangerous situations much, so I honestly never really had any severe injuries.

I looked up weakly at Teddy, who was already back over to Mark. And he was giving him more punches. I attempted to stand and my wound screamed in protest, but I managed to stand.

"What's the matter, Thorn? You don't like it on your back?" Teddy mocked Mark, I think everyone knew what he meant by that joke. "Becasue I heard Raynee and Damien _do _like it!"

My pain disapeared and was replaced by the feeling of my stomach pooling again.

"_WHAT?!" _I screeched again, once again causing everyone to look back at me. I could feel myself blushing madly.

The cadets laughed at Teddy's perverted sentance and one said, "She's blushing! You're right!"

Thoughts started plaguing my mind of what Teddy just said.

_Me. And Damien. In my room. Me on my back, staring up at Damien. Helpless against those blue eyes-_

_NO! _

My blush was intensifying at my thoughts and just before I could muster up the strength to speak again, I heard the office door shut behind me.

I spun around, only to face Damien. He was blushing as mcuh as I was. Right when I started to feel my blush fade...it returned when I stared into the blue eyes from my thoughts.

"Teddy!" Damien said with the same voice he used from earlier. It was still terrifying, but I stepped towards him. Seeking his protection desprately.

Teddy got up and walked over to Damien, making me shrink back farther towards Damien. "Another Thorn..."

Teddy was still grining, but the grin faded as he looked into Damien's eyes. Damien seemed to be in a trance, and I couldn't stop watching. Mark got up and stood next to me as I continued to watch Damien.

Teddy was then shoved into the wall, and I stepped back. I don't want my arm to be injured anymore than it already is.

Teddy started screaming and hitting things that weren't actually there, and I couldn't stop watching. But my gaze drifted to Damien's ice-blue eyes. He looked so...evil. I had to stop this.

"Damien!" I said his name, but I didn't get a response.

"Damien!" I repeated, grabbing his arm and managing to break Damien out of his trance.

He looked at me and looked normal again. Damien noticed that I was holding my arm and grabbed it.

"Raynee, are you alright?" Damien asked, looking at my arm.

I winced in pain and gasped. "Yeah...I'm fine. I think it's sprained." I looked at Damien and smiled through the pain. I looked at all of the cadets surround Damien and I. I blushed again and remembered my thoughts from earlier.

_This was going to be one long school year..._


	6. Secrets

**DAMIEN: OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p>I sat on Damien's bed in the dorm I shared with him and Mark. They were currently out with their friends, leaving me alone in the dorm. I had looked out the window and around the academy for them, but with no luck. I knew that I could go visit my Father in his office, but I didn't want to disturb him.<p>

I stood up from Damien's bed and walked over to the door. I reached for the handle, but I froze.

_No, not after what happened today...People will probably mess with me._

I turned around and caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. I stared back at myself, barely able to make out my face through the cracks in the glass. I wondered how the mirror got into this shape and actually felt bad for it. I squinted, trying to get a better look at myself.

_Black hair...sickly pale...brown eyes. I look nothing like my Dad._

From what my Father has told me, I look like my mother. I don't remember much of her. I've seen pictures of her and I do look like her in someways. Nothing is really said about her much by neither my father or me.

My thoughts about my mother ceased and I walked back over to Damien's bed. I collapsed onto it lazily, burying my face into his pillow. I inhaled his scent and I blushed.

_It's...sweet?_

So, Damien Thorn smelled sweet.

I giggled to myself and turned over, looking up at the ceiling. Was it creepy that I had just smelled my crush's pillow? I didn't think so, at least at the moment. I suddenly heard the door's handle click and I immediately sat up, swinging my feet over the edge of the bed.

Damien entered the room, without Mark for once. I stood up from his bed and smiled at him. Maybe finally we could spend some time alone.

"Hi, Damien." I said, walking up to him and hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around me in return. "Hey, Raynee."

I pulled back from him and sat back down on the bed. "Has everything calmed down out there?" I asked, smirking at Damien. He just shrugged. "I wouldn't know...everyone kind of just avoided me. I'm not surprised." He sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. I stared at him as he continued to talk.

Damien sighed. "Everyone is probably terrified of me now..."

I tapped his leg. "Hey, if they're scared of you, they are all probably scared of me too."

Damien smiled at me and laughed. "I don't think that anyone could be scared of you." I just smiled at him, trying to think of a way to prove him wrong. I knew that even though I was the daughter of a fearless Military commander, I was about as scary as a rabbit. I laughed at the thought.

"Yeah, I don't think so either..." I sighed, shaking my head.

We both sat in silence for a moment or two, until Damien broke it. He looked at my arm.

"How is your arm?"

I looked at my arm and moved it. "Oh...I think it's sprained." I could hardly move it without pain shooting up to my shoulder.

Damien's eyes narrowed as he looked to the door. "I'm going to_ kill_ Teddy..."

I chuckled. " Well, It was very brave of you to stand up for Mark and I." I smiled, and Damien smiled back. "No one's ever stood up for me before, Damien.." We locked eyes for a moment but I turned my head away, blushing.

_They're so pretty..._

Damien although, continued to stare at me. I glanced over at him and kept my head down. I knew that Damien could see me blushing, and that made me quite uncomfortable. I hate when people see me vulnerable like this. My father raised me to be strong, not like most girls. Yet here I am, blushing over some boy.

_But he's not just 'some boy'...It's Damien Thorn._

I decided to break the awkward silence this time, hoping Damien wouldn't mind. "It...uh...really hurt when I fell. I'm glad that you there to help me up." I smiled awkwardly, looking over at him.

Damien stood up and walked infront of the mirror. "I am too. I'm glad I was there to help."

I stood up too, following him to the mirror. Damien stood still, looking at his reflection like I was. He smiled when he looked in my direction. I glanced at him discretely, faintly smiling back.

We could definitely pass-off as related. Only difference between us is our eyes, his being that gorgeous shade of blue and mine being a dull shade of brownish black.

_"You have your mother's eyes, Raynee." My father said one night when I was little. It was shortly after my mother had passed, my father was still grieving. I was all he had left._

_"I do...?" I had asked. Being only seven, I didn't understand death very well. I knew she was gone and that I was sad. My mother died._

_She's dead._

"Raynee."

Damien said my name and I turned around to look at him. It sent my thoughts of my late mother away.

"Yes, Damien?" I said, smiling and looking up at him like my thoughts never happened. Damien looked down at his feet, blushing. "I-...Can I tell you something?"

I smiled at his shyness. I had never seen him act like this, I thought Damien Thorn was a pretty confident boy.

_Was I an exception?_

Damien reverted his eyes back to mine hesitantly. I smiled at him reasurringly. Damien grinned, making my blush intensify.

"You look really beautiful Raynee, honest. Even more so with that blush."

_Oh my god! Did he seriously just say that?! Damien Thorn, the most attractive boy I know thinks I'm pretty? Me...Raynee Neff. A creepy, wierd daughter of a rank three Sergeant?! No this can't be right..._

I smiled despite myself. Maybe he's just lying to me to makr me feel better about today?

I suddenly felt Damien's warm arms wrap around my waist. I flinched at his sudden touch, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"Damien..." I said, looking up to him.

"Hm?" Damien said smiling at me sweetly. My heart faltered at his smile.

"I know what you're trying to do." I looked back down at my feet.

"You do?" I caught a glimpse of his smile.

I felt myself blush even more. "I don't believe you when you say I'm beautiful. I mean it's well...me. Please just don't lie to me. I know you're just trying to make me feel better about what was said today."

There was silence. I heard Damien sigh. "But I'm not...I really do think you're beautiful, Raynee."

I laughed to myself. "Sure." Damien removed his hand from around my waist and grabbed both of my hands in his.

"How can I prove it to you?" Damien smiled at me. I just remained emotionless. "I'll do anything to make you see it."

I shook my head. "Damien, you can't!"

He just looked at me and smirked. I blushed, my eyes widened. Damien leaned in closer to me and put his hand on my cheek.

"Damien what are you-?"

Before I could even finish my sentance, the next thing I knew was that Damien's lips were pressed up against my own.


	7. Destiny

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p><strong>=-Two Weeks Later-/=**

* * *

><p>I sat in History class and I was bored out of my mind, which was unsual for me. I just had this feeling something was going to happen. I wwas zoned out for a while, and the next thing I knew is that Damien was standing infront of our teacher answering questions.<p>

"Let's stick with _dates_, Thorn..." Our teacher asked questions I couldn't even answer.

"The Emperor's Death?" He asked, obviously expecting Damien to be clueless.

"Eighteen-Twelve." Damien said seriously. I smiled.

"Battle of the Nile?"

"Seventeen-Eighty-Nine."

"Thirty Years War?"

"Start..or Finish?" Damien smiled calmly, as if this was nothing.

"Start."

"Sixteen-Eighteen."

I felt somebody kick my leg. I looked over and saw Teddy staring at me. I narrowed my eyes. "What do _you_ want, Foster?" I hissed quietly.

"Are you seeing this?" He asked smiling.

"Well, duh..." I said turning back to Damien. "I'm not blind."

Teddy rolled his eyes and looked back at the front of the classroom with the others. I held my head up with my hands, this was getting boring.

"The excecution of Marie Antoinette?" Our history teacher asked, knowing all of the boys would get this wrong.

I stood up, knowing I was 'Neff's daughter' and pretty much was immortal here. "October Sixteenth, Seventeen-Ninety-Three in Palace de la Concorde, France!" I shouted raising my hand.

Everybody stared at me awkwardly, and just as our teacher was going to say something...My _dad_ walked in.

"Raynee, Thorn...come with me." My dad said sharply.

I looked at Damien and he looked at me. I walked towards the front of the class and stood next to Damien. We hesitantly walked towards my dad. I could hear the boys whispering things. I looked at the whole class threatningly, and they fell silent.

"Both of you, outside." My dad commanded us.

Damien and I walked out with my dad. I wanted to grab Damien's hand, but somethign stopped me.

"What were you doing back there, Thorn?" My dad asked as we walked down the hall.

"I was just answering questions, Sergeant." Damien said looking at the floor.

"You were showing off!" My dad stopped walking at looked at Damien.

Something snapped inside of me. "He _was not_, Daddy!" I said staring up at my dad with rage. I wasn't acting myself at all.

My father stared at me, shocked at my change of attitude. He sighed, then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Raynee, go upstairs to my office. We need to talk about...this." My dad lifted up my right hand, the bandaged one.

I looked at Damien and he smiled. I looked back at my dad and stormed off upstairs.

* * *

><p>I stared out the window in my dads office, my arms crossed across my chest. I wished I could be sitting underneath one of the many autumn brushed trees in the courtyard, playing my guitar and spending time with Damien.<p>

I smiled and hoped that vision would come true one day.

My dad walked in and closed the door.

"Raynee, do you know what that mark on your hand means?" My father said sitting down.

I shook my head, unwrapping my hand. "It's a birthmark right?" I said hesitantly.

My father nodded slowly. "Yes, but it's much more. Raynee, have you heard of the Antichrist?"

"Yeah, it's Satan's child." I looked at the _616 _marked into my palm.

"That's right. Honey, I wanted to wait to tell you this until you met him." My dad stood up and walked over to me.

I felt my chest become tight. "Who, dad?"

"Damien. _He_ is the Antichrist...and Raynee, you're his protector. That mark on your hand is the variant of the Number of the Beast."

I looked down at the number in my hand once more. I felt tears in my eyes. "Dad, thats prepsterous. Damien can't be the Devil's son, I've seen pictures of Robert and Katherine."

"No, he was adopted by Robert. Listen to me, Ray, you have to protect him. It's you're destiny and neither of you can escape it. I told Damien to read his bible, from this day forward you are his Disciple."

I walked over to the window and held back my tears. I tried to find the bright side in this situation, and looked back to my father.

"Alright. Where is he?"

My father smiled and walked over to me. "In his dorm, probably."

* * *

><p>I bolted down the stairs and through the corridoors. My thoughts were racing, I needed to find Mark. I ran to the main entrance and saw Mark talking with some of the boys.<p>

I ran up to him. "Mark, where's Damien?" I said quickly and out of breath.

He stared at me. "I don't know...why?" Mark sounded worried.

"I need to talk to him. It's _very _important."

All of the boys laughed and looked at eachother, smiling.

"Oh, shut up." I hissed sharpily. The boys all fell silent, I guess they knew I meant buisiness.

And, as if on cue, Damien ran by us. I looked at him...I could tell he knew.

"What's wrong?" Mark shouted after him.

I felt my chest go tight again and I began to run after Damien as fast as I could.


	8. Birthmark

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p>"Damien! Wait!" I shouted as I ran after him.<p>

My legs were burning and I could hardly breathe, but I needed to let him know. I ran after him through the forest that surrounded the grounds. I knew this place by heart, so I knew where he was proabably going.

The Lake. I used to hang out there all the time with my Dad.

Damien looked back at me and began to run faster. I was surprised at how well he was dodging the branches and vines. I had to admit, this forest was beautiful. I loved it during Autumn and I wished this was just an innocent game of tag. But, no, this was Damien and I running towards our destiny.

We finally made it to the docks on the shore. Damien made it to the edge and I slowed down my pace, I was now walking slowly.

"Why? Why me?" Damien screamed out to the water.

I walked up behind him. "He told you, didn't he?" I called softly.

"Raynee, please just go away. I'm a monster..." Damien was crying at this point.

"No, no you aren't..." I walked up behind him.

"I'm the Antichrist! The Devil's son!" Damien shouted, making me step back. He sat down on the edge off the dock.

I sat down next to him. I put my hand on his, but he pulled away.

"Damien, _look_, I...have it, too. I'm your protector, my lord." I said lifting up my hand. Damien looked up at me, his face was damp with tears.

I unwrapped the gauze and pointed to the _616 _scarred into my hand. Damien looked at it, I could tell he was absolutely shocked.

"But, you-" Damien grabbed my hand and stared at it. Damien ran his fingers over the mark slowly.

"Now you know why I kept it bandaged." I said smiling slightly.

Damien began sobbing. I inched closer to him and put my arms around him. He did the same and pulled me closer to him.

"It's okay, everything will be alright. It's my destiny to stay by your side until the end..." I whispered, trying my best to comfort him.

Damien burried his face into my shoulder and sighed. "Yeah, you're right."


	9. The Aftermath

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p>It was dusk by the time we had arrived back at the academy. The sun was just beginning to duck underneath the horizon; the sky slowly turning pink. Damien and I had no idea what time it was. We estimated it was a few minutes after curfew, as there was no one really doing much. The lights in most of the dorms were off, but a few cadets were still out on the stairs. They looked at us curiously as we passed. I could understand why, of course.<p>

Damien's pants were smeared with mud from all the running he did. My once pure white socks were nearly ripped to shreds and underneath, my legs were cut open and bloodied. I'm sure Damien had noticed the blood and would start asking if I was okay as soon we got back to our room.

Once we had entered the room, Mark immediately sprung up from his bed and ran to us.

"Where were you two?!" He whispered, trying desperately to keep his voice down, despite his confusion and anger.

Mark had been worried sick about us being gone for so long. I'm sure he though we disappeared or got into some trouble. Then he noticed the blood on my legs.

"What on earth did you _do_?!" He said, kneeling down and coming closer to get a better look at my wounds. I laughed to myself.

"Mark, don't worry. I tripped and fell into a bush of..thorns..." I giggled despite myself, glancing at Damien.

Damien snickered, looking at me with a knowing smile. "Raynee saw me run out of the school earlier and you know, rushed after me."

Mark raised an eyebrow at us, making me smile too. "Why exactly did you run out looking so panicked, Damien? And what did Neff want with you two?" He stood, looking at us questioningly. "...You two didn't get caught doing something gross, were you?"

Damien bursted out laughing, and I blushed fiercely as I just stared at Mark in shock.

"W-what?! No way!" I stammered, making Damien only laugh harder. I quickly tried to come up with a good excuse. "My dad only wanted to talk to us about..about our grades."

Damien began to calm down, looking back at Mark. Damien nodded. "Mark, you know I'd never do that. Besides, if I did, do you honestly think I'd let myself be caught?" He smirked, making me nearly collapse flat on my ass. Mark shook his head, beginning to laugh.

"No, I don't think you would. But I know how you feel about Raynee." Mark smiled at his cousin, then to me.

As Damien and Mark continued to talk, I thought of something in the back of my head.

_Dad is probably worried...Maybe I should go check in with him.._

"Hey, guys?" I said abruptly, looking towards the door. Damien and Mark both looked at me and paused. "I'm going to go try to find my Dad. I need to go tell him something."

Damien stepped forwards a bit to me and put his hands on my shoulders gently; he looked me in the eyes and smiled. "Do you want me to go with you?" Damien had a look in his eyes. I looked into them as he stared at me worriedly as if to say 'I need you to be safe.'

I shook my head. "No, I think I can do it." My lips curved into a faint smile and he nodded, leaning down to kiss my forehead gently.

"Alright, love. I'll be here when you get back." Damien then kissed me on the lips again and I smiled, then turned away and walked out to the stairs.

* * *

><p>I knew where my Father's office was, and I was positive he was still in there. Possibly filing paperwork or making drill plans for the next few days. I chuckled to myself at the thought. It must be so boring for him. But, then again, my father loved his job and had been doing it for my whole life.<p>

The school was a ghost town. My footsteps echoed through the stairwell as I descended to the second floor. Our dorm was on the third story; my father's office was on the second. The stairwell was rather dark and my heart was pounding as I kept going downward. I tried to think of what my duty was as Damien's protector. Protector's are supposed to be strong and brave, noble and daring. I smiled proudly as a dragged my fingers along the walls of the stairwell before reaching the second story.

The somewhat dim lights of the hallway greeted me when I stepped out from the stairwell. I began to walk through the many corridors leading to my dad's office. I felt my heartbeat quicken again as I approached the wooden door to my father's office. Not because I was scared or frightened, but what would I say? What do I do?

I peeked into the frosted glass of the door, seeing my father still at his desk. I sighed, relieved, and knocked a few times. My father stood and walked over to the door, opening it and looking down at me.

"Oh, Hello, Raynee." He smiled down at me, giving me a bit of comfort. I forced a weak smile, trying to hide the fact that I was ready to burst into tears. "Hey, Dad." I replied, stepping into his office and shutting the door. He took notice of my legs quickly and his eyes widened.

"Raynee! What happened?!" He shouted in shock, quickly running to get some bandages. I sighed.

"I fell when I was running after Damien. Didn't you see me chasing after him?" I asked, seeing my father return with the bandages. He motioned for me to come to his desk. I obeyed, walking over and sitting in his chair.

"I did. I was wondering where you two went. How is he?" He asked, pulling down my socks and beginning to clean my wounds. Dad had always known how to treat my cuts and other injuries. I assumed they taught him how in the Army.

I shrugged, feeling the sting of the antiseptic hit my wound. "He's fine. Well, at least for just now discovering he's the son of the Devil."

My dad chuckled as he wrapped a bandage, similar to the one on my hand, around my leg. "I understand, Raynee. How do you feel?" He asked, moving to the other leg.

I paused for a moment, thinking of what to say. "Dad, honestly, I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen...And I'm afraid of Damien."

I never thought I'd hear those words leave my mouth.

My father sighed, finishing tending to both of my legs as he pulled my socks back up. "Raynee, you have absolutely nothing to be afraid of. You should think of this as a blessing." My father smiled as he stood up and walked over to his window. I watched him, listening to him talk. "The prophecy says Damien will be a mighty ruler someday, and it's his duty to protect you as much as it is yours to protect him. You two are going to be great leaders throughout the Second Coming. If Damien has you at his side, he is sure to remain victorious."

I smiled a bit, standing up and walking over to the window. "But, I read in the Bible that the son of God defeats the Beast..." My smile faded quickly; I wondered what will happen if Damien did get defeated.

My father shook his head, turning to me. "No, no, Raynee. That's their version of the story...Nothing but false hope. Damien is unstoppable if he as you. You're his saving grace if anything were to go wrong. You're much more important to him than you think, Raynee. Do you understand?"

I nodded, looking towards the window and seeing how dark it was. My father sighed.

"It's getting late, Ray. Go back to your dorm and be with Damien."

I smiled at my father, nodding still. "Yes, sir. Goodnight, Dad." I said before turning away and walking out of his office and back to our room.

* * *

><p>When I returned to our room, the lights were out and Damien and Mark were already ready for bed. Mark had fallen asleep and Damien was sitting on his bed waiting for me. I smiled, seeing his figure move in the darkness.<p>

"Hey...I'm back." I whispered, taking off my uniforms jacket and sitting down next to him. Damien kissed my cheek.

"What did your father say?" He asked; making sure to stay quiet to not wake Mark.

I began to take my clothes off, not wanting to sleep in my uniform of course. I unlaced my shoes and peeled off my socks. "He took care of my cuts and all that. We also talked about 'us'." I sighed, unbuttoning my blouse after I slipped off my skirt.

"You mean the prophecy?" Damien asked quietly, glancing over at Mark. I nodded, now only in my tank top and boy shorts. I didn't really mind Damien seeing me like this. I knew I'd have to get used to it sooner or later anyways. I laid back onto I and Damien's bed, crawling under the covers as he did the same. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Are you alright...?" He asked, holding me close to him lovingly.

I nodded again. "Yeah. I'm just a bit scared."

Damien chuckled in reply, leaning down yet again to plant another kiss, this time on my cheek. "Don't be. No matter what happens, I'll be by your side to protect you." I smiled at his words, closing my eyes. "It's late, Raynee. Let's go to sleep..."

Damien then went silent, holding me in his warm embrace as we fell asleep.


	10. The Industires

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p>I walked up to the Thorn Industries building next to Damien. We were ahead of all the other cadets in our group. Damien was holding my hand, and all of the boys were staring at us. They would whisper things and laugh. I didn't mind though, I just held onto Damien's hand tighter as we walked around. We were all wearing our black trench-coats, and I looked like a completely different person. Another thing is, we had protective gear on, so my hair was in a ponytail with a Navy Blue lace ribbon.<p>

"You look different with your hair like that!" Mark said smiling at me.

"Really?" I said playing with the ribbon.

Damien turned and looked at Mark and I. "She looks more beautiful than before, I think."

"Oh, you two are too sweet." Mark said laughing.

We walked by all sorts of pipes, they were different colors, which made me smile. Damien would explain what they did, and tell _me _what he thought of this place.

"How do you all like it so far?" Damien asked as we got into the elevator.

The cadets laughed, I did too. I held Damien's hand again as we were in the elevator. Of course, Teddy walked over to us and smiled.

"...You two together?" He asked us smiling.

"Yes, and it concerns you why?" I said glaring at him, I could tell my black colored eyes were burning his soul.

He walked off and started to talk to the other boys about the news of us being together. The elevator stopped and we walked out. I knew from what Damien told me, we were entering the pesticide room.

"This complex operation is run entirely by three men at the controls of a computer. That's why there's nobody here." Our guide explained.

"Isn't there a pesticide that works on sex?" Teddy asked, smirking at me and Damien. I glared at him and mouthed. "_In. Your. Dreams_."

"Yes, there is. Sex attractants, they lure the opposite sex into a trap. Then the female kills the male."

"Try it on Raynee!" One cadet shouted. The boys laughed. I blushed fiercely. I turned around abruptly and clenched my fists. I sighed heavily and turned back to Damien. He smiled at me and turned around to the boys.

"Boys...she's _mine_. Don't try anything stupid." Damien said seriously, glaring at them much harsher than I ever could.

The cadets all fell silent immediatley. I smiled and wrapped my arm around Damien's tightly. "I would _never_ kill, you. You always stand up for me." I whispered smiling.

"Me either. You're too cute to kill." Damien laughed. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

We walked out onto a platform above a large area with tons of pipes. It was very loud in there, almost deafening. I held onto Damien tighter, I hated heights. Damien and I walked over to the ledge and stared down at the maze of pipes below us.

"This is a shanting device, it's computerized. Programmed to deliver precise mixes and sollutions from storage vats into the main plant." Our guide shouted over the noise.

The noise made me want to scream and cover my ears. It felt like they were bleeding!

"Now we are going to move on to the main-" He was cut short by loud banging sound.

I instinctively looked down from where the noise came from and held onto Damien tighter. We both looked down and gasped.

One of the pipes was _blown_.

I looked over and one of the men had fallen, he was bleeding profusely. I let go of Damien and stepped far back, not wanting to see the man's dead was panicing and screaming, all except for Damien. He seemed to be unaffected by the toxic air. I tried to find Damien again, so I could stay close to him.

"Damien! _Damien_!" I shouted, trying to dodge the other boys who were running into me. I couldn't see him anywhere, then I started to panic.

My vision suddenly got very blurry, and I could hardly breathe. The toxins had gotten to me! I started to cry, urgent to find Damien.

"Damien, _please_!" I choked out as I fell to the ground.

I finally saw Damien. He ran towards me and kneeled by me. He seemed to portray no emotion at all, which shocked me. My vision was getting even worse.

The last the I felt and saw was Damien picking me up and carrying me to the safe room.


	11. Damien

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p>I sat with Damien and Ann in the living room. We were watching a movie, and Damien and I were both curled up with eachother. We had gotten back from the hospital yesterday morning, and the only good thing about the whole experiance was that Damien and I got to share a bed.<p>

Damien had his arms around me, I had my head on his chest. Damien was warm and he felt _amazing, _his skin always looked cold, but he was always very warm. It was nice just getting to be close to him after what happened a few days ago. I mean, he literally saved my life.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Damien began to stroke my hair, I purred slightly. When I realized what I just did, I opened my eyes and blushed. Damien looked at me and smiled.

"Did you just..._purr_? Like a kitten?" Damien asked me, still stroking my hair.

"...Yes." I said blushing heavily. I couldn't believe I just purred.

Damien laughed. "That was too adorable, Raynee."

Ann looked at us and smiled. "You two sure are close." She turned back to the movie. When it ended she sighed contentedly.

"Thank god! A happy ending for a change!" She said getting up.

"It's so boring." Damien said as I sat up.

"You're to young to be so cynical..." Ann said as she walked off. "Who want's something to eat?"

I rasied my hand as I walked over to the fireplace.

"I do, too." Damien said as he walked over to me.

I grabbed a piece of firewood and threw it into the fire. Damien put his arm around me and looked up at him. He smiled at me sweetly, just like always. I kissed his cheek. He kissed me back.

Then we heard the door-chime. I rolled my eyes, it honestly killed the mood.

"Come on, let's go see who's here." Damien held my hand as we walked to the front doors. We stood infront of them. I opened one of the two 'French Doors'.

Charles Warren stood infront of us, he looked insane. And I mean literally. I held onto Damien's hand tighter.

"Hello, Doctor Warren." Damien said hesitantly. He glared at Doctor Warren.

"Hello, Damien. Raynee." He looked at me, almost fearful.

"Good evening, Doctor Warren." I said, trying to smile. Truthfully, I was kind of scared of this man as he appeared currently.

"Is your uncle home?" Charles asked us, looking inside.

"He's in the family room. Why are you here?" Damien was very reluctant, and I couldn't blame him.

"It's about the new exibit. Can you please tell him I'm here?"

I smiled at Damien. "I'll tell him."

I walked quickly into the family room and found Richard. I walked over to him. "Richard...Doctor Warren is here to see you. It's about the new exibit."

"Alright. I'll be right there." Richard walked with me back to the entrance to the house.

I stood next to Damien and held his hand. "Can we _please _go upstairs?" I whispered.

Damien looked over at Doctor Warren and Richard. "...Yeah. Let's go in my room."

* * *

><p>Damien and I where laying on his bed. He sighed and I put my arms around him.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked him, smiling.

"I just realised something." Damien said looking at me worriedly.

"What?"

"What are we going to do about Mark? I mean, he's going to find out sooner or later." Damien sat up and looked down at me.

I pulled up the blanket and closed my eyes. "We'll talk it about it tomorrow. It's late...let's just spend time together. Please?"

I opened my eyes and smiled at Damien. He looked at me for a moment, sighed, then smiled. H elaid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me once more.

Again, Damien was warm. I was freezing, so this felt wonderful.

"You're always so warm...it's amazing." I laughed and held my arms to my chest. Damien held me tighter.

"Really?" Damien stroked my hair again.

"Yeah. I love it."

Damien kissed my forehead gently. I looked up at Damien and pressed my lips against his for the second time. I pulled back and closed my eyes.

"I'll see you in the morning." I said as I laid my head back down.

"Alright." Damien said sweetly. "...I love you."

I smiled and and blushed. Damien said that he loved me. I felt like crying...he sounded so beautiful.

"I...love you too, Damien. Very much."

As soon as my feezing body became warm, I fell asleep in Damien's arms.


	12. Mine

I awoke the next morning in Damien's room, alone. My body was entangled in his blankets: I struggled to get out of them. The clock on the table next to Damien's bed chimed. It was nine-thirty, and I wondered what Damien was doing up this early. When I slept in his room we usually slept until ten or sometimes even until eleven-forty-five.

I sighed and got up from his warm bed. Once my feet touched the cold, hardwood floor, I was met with a jolt of pain. I winced and cried out from the cold, obviously not expecting it. I walked down the stairs quickly towards my room and came near the living room. The cold air from the rest of the house was quickly traveling to the rest of me. I heard Richard and Ann talking about Damien, making me stop dead in my tracks. I stopped in the hallway and listened, staying out of sight.

"Damien is_ what_?" I heard Ann say. I inched closer and peaked around the corner edge of the hallway, watching her and Richard. Ann was holding a piece of paper in her hands. She sighed. "This is crazy...You can't believe this..." Richard turned to her and shook his head, saying, "I didn't say I believed him, I'm just telling you what he said to me."

Ann looked back at the paper and then crumpled it up slowly. "But, you're thinking of going to New York, doesn't that mean-?"

"This is damn nonsense!" Richard interrupted her loudly, making me jump. "The only thing is, is that Robert _was _shot in the church whilst he was trying to stab Damien."

I help in a gasp, backing away. I looked down towards my feet, shocked that they were talking about him in this way.

_Did they know...?_

I quickly walked out in the open and walked through the living room, hoping to shut them up about Damien. They did. Ann and Richard looked towards me and put on fake smiles and tried their best to act normal. I smiled back and hid my cautious judgement.

"Oh, Hello, Raynee." Richard said, looking at me and walking towards Ann. I stopped, pausing to talk to them.

"Good morning. Do you know by any chance where Damien and Mark are?"" I asked, making Ann's eyes quickly look to me, she looked frightened. I kept on smiling. She finally spoke.

"They're outside, dear."

I nodded, beginning to walk towards my room again, trying to remain calm. "Alright. Thank you!" I continued to calmly walk to my room, but when I made it out of their sight, I began to run. My mind was racing.

_Oh, god! They know! What will I tell Damien? We'll need to call my father and tell him an-_

I slammed the door to my room and immediately went to my closet, stripping off my nightgown. I pulled out my sweater and a skirt, slipping them on as quickly as I could. I remembered to grab my winter tights as well and painstakingly put them on. After I had changed, I ran back out and to the front door; my breathing was heavy and panicked. I walked right by Ann and Richard again and they didn't notice me at all. I sighed with relief.

Before walking out of the house, I put on my brown boots. They looked ridiculous on me: but they kept me warm. My fingers became entangled in the laces and I became frustrated. After a few minutes I managed to finally put them on and I ran out the door, beginning my search for Damien.

The snow crunched underneath my boots as I walked. It was freezing outside! I was surprised that Damien wanted to be out here in this weather. I pushed my thoughs aside and continued walking. I was sick with fear. Worried about Damien, as always. I shuddered and pulled my sleeves over my hands, hoping to warm them. I stopped for a moment to readjust my sweater, attempting to become warmer, when I heard footsteps ahead of me.

My head shot up immediately and looked towards the direction of the sound. A few feet ahead of me was Damien, walking quite fast. I stood up and sighed with relief; I was glad he was okay.

"Damien!" I said as I ran after him. "I was so worried!"

Damien looked back at me and said nothing, making me stop again. He just smiled at me and continued walking into the forest. Something wasn't right. I just stared at Damien as he walked away, ignoring me, until I couldn't see him anymore.

_Does he know something that I don't?_

I slowly walked forward, following him. I sincerely hoped he knew I was following him. I'm sure he did know, but you can never be too safe. I tried desprately to silence the snow under my feet but nothing worked.

We came up to a large, thick-trunked tree. Damien kept walking and made a large circle around it, then came to an abrupt stop. My instincts told me to stay back a few feet, and I backed up behind another tree a few feet away. Damien sighed and then suddenly began talking. "Why are you running away from me, Mark?" He sounded very distressed. My eyes widened, realizing he had found Mark.

Damien stood in silence for a moment, and I held my breath. I think the whole 'The prophecy says I'm doomed to be with the Antichrist for _eternity_' subject was finally hitting me now. I look at Mark; he was breathing heavily from trying to evade Damien.

"I know who you are." He said breathlessly, staring at Damien.

Damien's pale lips curled into a smile, sending chills down my spine. "You do?" He replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Mark nodded quickly. "Doctor Warren knows. I overheard him talking to Dad."

My mind switched back into reason at the mention of Doctor Warren. I sighed, shaking my head. I knew, I just _knew_ that he was acting strange last night. I can safely assume now that he was the one that told Richard about the truth. But, maybe by some miracle, Richard thought he was just crazy.

"What did he say?" Damien suddenly asked, making my train of though come to a halt. Mark swallowed hard before answering him.

"H-He said that...the Devil could create his image on earth-"

"The _Devil_?" Damien chuckled; his eyes widening in fake shock. "Well, what else did he say?"

Mark just shook his head desperately with a look of horror in his eyes. It made my heart ache, to say the least. I was half tempted to step out and help. Maybe the oncoming confrontation wouldn't be so bad if they knew I was around. I decided against it, not wanting Damien to worry about me.

Damien grew tired of Mark not answering him and narrowed his icy blue eyes. "Say it, Mark." The tone of voice he took made my blood run cold. The demand...the anger and the pure _hatred _that came from his voice shocked me. Mark sighed, continuing to stare at Damien with the same terrified look._  
><em>

"He said you're the Beast!" Mark cried out, causing Damien to become more and more furious.

"Oh, come on! What are you talking about?" Damien spat, his voice filled with spite. Mark continued to shout at Damien loudly. "I've seen what you can do! Your father tried to kill you...They said he was crazy, but it was because he knew!"

Mark quickly turned around and ran; he ran to another nearby tree a few feet away and clung to it tightly as he shut his eyes. Damien walked towards him, now with a sad look on his face. This was all too much for me to take. I stayed hidden behind the same tree, watching the two boys I loved more than anything fight.

"I love you, Mark!" Damien called out as Mark clung to the tree. "You're like my brother...You are my brother! And you mean more to me tha-"

"The Beast has no brother! Don't call me your brother!" Mark screamed, making Damien enraged.

"Listen to me, Mark!" Damien said in an attempt to calm Mark down. Mark just shook his head, now his fear turned to rage just like his cousins.

"_NO!_ Admit it, you killed your mother!" Mark said accusingly, glaring at Damien.

_Wait, what?! When did this happen? I knew Damien's parents had died but-...No, no. It can't be right.._

Damien looked hurt by Mark's words and he shook his head. "She wasn't my mother! I was adopted!"

Mark shook his head back and shouted even louder, now becoming filled with hatred. "A jackal! You were born of a jackal!"

Damien looked at Mark and sighed, trying to calm himself down. "Yes...born in the image of the greatest power in the world!" He began saying pridefully, making my stomach sink. "The desolate one! Desolate, because his image was taken from him and he was cast down!" Damien smiled a bit before continuing as he stepped towards Mark. "But he has risen Mark! In me!"

I was in shock...Utter and complete shock. My heart was raing along with my thoughts; wondering what would happen next. I knew that Damien wouldn't hurt Mark like he had hurt Teddy, or the other incidents. He would't...Would he?

Mark stood still, staring wide-eyed at his cousin. Damien stood in front of him now; his lips curled into that same comforting smile.

"Come with me, Mark. I can take you with me!" Damien suggested, his smile turning into a hopeful grin. "You and me can rule side by side! I can give you anything you want!"

Mark shook his head. "No, Damien..." Mark's voice was cracking slightly like mine does when I cry.

Damien looked at him, his face showing heartbreak and betrayal. "Don't make me beg you, Mark!" He cried, watching as Mark turned and walked away bravely.

"No, Damien!" Mark shouted, not looking back at his cousin as he walked.

Something snapped in Damien. I could feel it. He narrowed his eyes and stood tensely as snow began to fall. I waited for something terrible to happen.

But nothing came.

"Raynee agreed to join me." Damien suddenly called out to Mark.

My heart dropped. _Oh, no, no, no..._

Mark turned around quickly, hearing my name leave Damien's lips. Mark narrowed his eyes hatefully. "Don't you_ dare _bring her into this!" He shouted, walking back to Damien. "You know I care about her as much as you _apparently_ do! You don't deserve a girl like her!"

Tears began to stream down my cheeks. I covered my mouth in an attempt to silence my crying. I had no idea Mark cared for me so much. I knew though, that this was bad. I knew Damien was the jealous and overprotective type, obviously. I was expecting the worse now; my heart aching at the thought of what would become of the three of us.

"You know, she has no choice, Mark. It's her destiny as well as it is mine." Damien smiled darkly and it sent chills down my back. "That bandage on her hand? She has a birthmark just like mine." He paused, looking at Mark's horrified face. "See, the prophecy says I need a bride...someone to have my children. And it just so happens that Raynee is that bride." Damien smiled darkly; his eyes filled with malicious delight. "Raynee _belongs_ to me."

Mark stared at Damien silently.

"So...I'll ask you once more, Mark. Please, come with me?" Damien asked, still smiling.

Mark shook his head for the last time, his eyes staying locked with Damien's. Something changed in Damien as I watched with tear filled eyes. Damien began glaring at his cousin and Mark's eyes widened as if he were in pain.

Something snapped in me this time and I ran, not caring if I got hurt in the process.

"Damien, stop!" I screamed, looking at Mark as screamed in pain. "Damien, please!" I screamed towards him as Mark cried in pain.

Damien stood there, ignoring me, and continued to glare at Mark with hatred. I knew what was happening. I wanted to shut my eyes but I couldn't look away. Through my tears, I looked at Damien. I was horrified: scared he'd kill me too. Yet, I couldn't stop watching. I was somewhat astonished by Damien's powers.

I couldn't help but wonder...did I have them too?

The snow began to be covered in crimson droplets. Mark was bleeding. Blood poured from his eyes, his mouth, and his nose. I tried so hard to look away; but something seemed to hold me in place. Mark was screaming in pain, the sounds drowned out by his blood. I was hysterical, crying loudly and so hard that I was gagging on my own tears. Damien continued staring at Mark until Mark fell to the ground. He emitted a low gurgling sound, his last breath, I assumed.

"_MARK!_"

Something snapped in me and I ran over to Mark, kneeling by his side. I scooped his lifeless body in my arms and held him, sobbing violently. Damien remained in front of us and I looked at him through my tears. His eyes seemed to be glowing as he stared down at me. His lips slowly curled into a smile. My eyes widened in fear, and I began to tremble as he walked towards us.

"Raynee..." Damien began, in a calm voice. "How much did you see?"

I hesitated for a moment, too scared to speak. I managed to cough out a sentance. "St-stay back! Don't touch me!" I held Mark's body tighter, tears dripping onto his head and chest. "You killed him, Damien! I saw everything!"

Damien's smile twisted into a dark glare again. "Mark wasn't loyal, Raynee, don't you understand?"

"He was your cousin, Damien! He loved you...and you loved him..." I choked back a sob and pressed my forehead to Mark's. "Even I loved him."

I could tell that set something off in Damien, like a spark to a fire. I heard him sigh heavily as he walked closer towards me. The snow was crunching loudly under his boots. I looked up at him, gritting my teeth in rage and anquish. "Murderer...you're a MONSTER!"

I stood up, dropping Mark's carcass and lunging towards Damien. "I TRUSTED YOU!" My hands went towards Damien's throat and I took hold. He began to cough and gag and I pushed harder against his throat. Tears were streaming down my face and I squeezed my eyes shut; using all of my strength. I then felt something swipe at my face. Then warmth run down against my cheeks.

I pulled back from Damien and put a hand up to my face, and was met with a icy stinging feeling. I looked at my hand and saw blood dripping from it. My eyes went to Damien. His eyes were narrow as he walked towards me as I backed up. I saw the blood underneath his fingernails. I whimpered in fear as Damien began to glare at me, just like he had done to Mark. I shook my head slowly.

"N-no..." I gasped out, beginning to feel something warm and wet rise in the back of my throat. My eyes widened and I coughed and hurled violently, sending large amounts of blood onto the snow-covered ground. "Please, d-Damien...God, no...Not now..." My voice was gurgled and drowned out from the blood and vile I was vomiting up.

Damien smiled and came close to me, inches away from my face. His hand reached out and cupped my bloodied chin, forcing me to look at him. My vision was becoming blurry...I could hardly breathe.

"Perhaps you're right, Raynee...I am a monster. I guess you really can't trust me."

My eyes widened as I felt Damien press his lips agaisnt my blood soaked cheek. My vision failed and everything went black at that moment, sending me backwards into the snow as I heard him whisper to me-

"_You're mine, Raynee Neff_..._No matter what, you will always be mine..._"


	13. Shattered

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p>I sat in my room that night, terrified of what happened. I couldn't believe it...<p>

The boy I'm in_ love_ with...is a _murderer_!

I got up from my bed and walked over to the window. The snow was barely falling, and you could hardly see it in the night sky. I smiled. I hadn't smiled in what felt like months. Everytime I would look at my hand, the memories would come back.

I walked over to my door and went outside, I needed to get out of this house. I walked down to the back of the house. I saw Ann was on the phone with somebody, and Richard was sitting on the couch. I couldn't help but think this was all my fault and I walked away quickly to the garden. I stepped into the snow, without any shoes on. It made me jump. I hadn't realised it was that cold.

As I walked around the garden, I sighed heavily. I didn't know why I felt relieved, everything was still the same. I'm still an apostate, Damien's still the Antichrist, and Mark's dead. I felt tears form in my eyes again. And to make everything worse, I heard someone behind me. I knew who it was before I even turned around.

"Raynee?"

I turned around and saw Damien standing inches away from me. I screamed slightly and backed away, hitting a tree.

"D-Damien!" I said as my back hit the tree's trunk. "How long have you been there?!" I was afraid for my life, honestly. I knew Damien would never kill me...but he killed Mark. That says almost too much.

"Long enough..." He walked closer to me and I did what I could only think of .

_Run._

I ran into the house and passed Richard and Ann. "What's wrong?" Ann asked me as I ran down the hall.

I didn't even answer her, I just needed to get away from Damien. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut, locking it. And, sure enough, Damien ran up to my door and pounded on it.

"Raynee, you can't stay away from me forever...!" Damien sighed and leaned up against the door.

I had my head against the door, listening. "Yes I can!" I said, tears starting to fall down my face.

"Ray, please..._please, _can we just talk? I promise I won't hurt you."

I stood silent for a minute, wondering if I should open the door. My concious, once again, got the best of me. Istill trusted Damien, or at least a small part of me did.

I unlocked the door cautiously, then opened it. I held my breath. I feared Damien would kill me, to say the least. But he didn't.

Damien smiled at me and walked into my room. He sat down on my bed and motion for me to sit next to him. I shook my head slowly. Damien sighed.

"Raynee, I'm not going to hurt you, love."

I looked at him warily. "...Promise?" I asked, sounding like a small child.

Damien smiled at me sweeter than before and I had to give in.

I sat down next to him, still fearful. Damien looked at me and put his hand on my thigh. I finched, but he kept his hand there.

"Raynee...please just listen to me. I know what I did was wrong. I don't know if you'll still believe me when I say this, but I _do still_ love you like my own sister. More than that, truthfully." Damien looked down, and I could tell he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm still _me_, not just 'The Beast'. I'm still Damien Thorn, not just the Devil's son... and I don't care what the bible says...I have a heart, Raynee! I can feel love!"

I felt tears in my eyes, now. They dripped down my face and onto my hands.

"What I'm saying is true... I love you as my own _wife_!" Damien abruptly wrapped his arms around me. " I stil love you... even if you _don't_ I always will."

I practically felt myself break and shatter into thousands of pieces. I laid my head down on his shoulder and returned the embrace.

"Of course I still love you..." I sobbed. "I always will, no matter what. That's what I said the first day we got into this mess."

Damien held me tighter.

"And I still mean it..."


	14. Blood

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p>Damien and I stood next to eachother at Mark's funeral. I was clinging onto Damien. While the preacher was talking about Jesus and God, I stood there digging my nails into my wrists. What I didn't understand, is how Damien wasn't doing the same thing. I mean, he is the antichrist, right?<p>

I drew blood after a few minutes of clawing and gasped at the sudden pain, causing Damien to look at me. He saw the blood on my arm.

"What happened?" He whispered, taking my arm in his hand. My blood ran onto his finger.

"I'll tell you later...don't worry. It doesn't hurt." I said turning back to Mark's casket.

The sermon was short, thank god. When it was over I walked over to my father.

"How is everything, Ray?" He asked me. I could totally understand why my father was worried about me. I was after all a vehicle to Satan's will.

"Fine." I said, smiling faintly.

"How is Damien?" My father asked next. I was confused, wondering why he cared about Damien. "Is he treating you well?"

"Of course, dad. Why are you asking me these questions?" I was actually surprised he hadn't noticed the blood dripping down my arm.

"I'm just wondering if the prophecy is falling into place correctly..." My dad looked over at the cadets and sighed. "I'll see you at the ceremony, Ray." He kissed my forehead and walked off.

I stood there for a few seconds, watching my father walk away. I turned around, only to see Damien standing behind me. I gasped and he smiled.

"What did he say?" Damien said, still smiling.

"Oh, he just asked me questions regarding you and your 'destiny'..." I said as we walked to our car.

"Really?" Damien asked, he grabbed my arm and put it around his waist.

"Wait...you'll get blood on your coat!" I said pulling my arm away. Too late, the blood was smeared. I sighed.

"Well, it's your blood isn't it?" Damien said looking at the bloodstain on his coat.

I sighed again. "Yes, but it's _your _jacket!" I sounded like a housewife, honestly.

"It's your blood, so I don't care. If anybody asks, I'll tell the truth...you were bleeding and I helped you." Damien's smile returned. I laughed.

"Whatever, but _blood stains_." I warned as we got into our car and Damien crawled in next to me.

* * *

><p>I sat in the car with Damien as we drove to the airport. Richard was going to fly to New York to see Doctor Warren. Charles had gone paranoid fro what I overheard, and I'm glad we all weren't going.<p>

I looked out the window at the night sky and then at Damien. He looked over at me and smiled comfortingly. I undid my seatbelt and crawled closer to him.

"Damien, I'm so scared." I whipsered, placing my hand on his knee.

"Why?" He said, pulling me closer to him.

"What's going to become of this family?" I asked, feeling my voice shake.

Damien smiled again and out his arms around me. "I'm not sure, Ray. As long as I'm here, you'll be safe." He kissed my forehead and held me tighter.

We arrived at the airport. Richard and Ann got out first. Me next, then Damien. Damien and I stood at the front of the car, watching Ann and Richard. I inched closer to Damien and he out his arm around me. And, again, he was warm. I wasn't paying attention to what Richard and Ann were saying. I just wanted to be with Damien.

Ann walked back to the car as Richard's plane departed. She sighed and got in the car. I looked at Damien. As we got into the car, Damien sighed.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting next to me. A bit closer than usual.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"You were acting normal at the funeral. What happened?" Damien seemed to be genuinely worried about me right now.

"Nothing. I just think that this whole 'destiny' thing is finally making sense to me." I whispered.

"Well, at least you get to be with me." Damien laughed.

"Yeah." I said looking out of the window at the sky again.

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

I looked at Damien, and I saw the Damien I knew. Not just the Antichrist, or the Beast. I looked into his blue eyes, they were so beautiful. They didn't go with his apperance, but they seemed to grab me.

"No. I just want to be in my room, alone. But with you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Damien smirked.

"Nothing! Don't think like that!" I said laughing.

Damien smiled at me and put his arm around me, pulling me close.

"You don't ask, You never know."


	15. Ice

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p>I sat in the living room with Ann the next day, helping her sew my dress for the dance tommorow. My father had given it to me at school earlier and it needed another color besides white. We had been sewing for two hours straight, and it was already nearly dark outside.<p>

"Where's Damien? I haven't seen him since school..." I said sewing the sash to my skirt.

Ann looked up and put her needle down. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. He wants to see you at the lake at seven." She continued sewing as she spoke.

"Is it still frozen?"

Ann paused for a moment before answering me. "...I think so."

I looked at the clock. It was six-fifty-seven. "What a coincidence...it's three minutes 'till." I said getting up. I walked towards the hall, but turned to Ann. "Thank you so much for helping me with my dress. It's nice to have a motherly figure around." I smiled.

Ann smiled back. "I'd do it anytime, Raynee. And it's lovely having a 'daughter' around." She went back to sewing and I walked to my bedroom to get my boots.

* * *

><p>I entered my room and shut the door. I walked toward the window and looked out to the garden, most of the flowers were dried up and brown. I sighed.<p>

My winter boots were laying on my bed, and I'm pretty sure Damien put them there. I smiled and picked them up. I noticed it was nearly dark outside. I wanted to know why Damien was out there at night at night. It may be he was just out there waiting for me, I don't know. I put on my coat and walked out.

I went to back of the house, where the lake was. It was actually a few minutes away and I could usually get there in a few minutes if I walked. I opened the back doors and felt the cold air brush up against me. I smiled and walked out near the forest.

I began to head into the wooded area that hid the lake. I had to really watch out for hanging branches, and I actually had hit and scraped my arms a few times before.

When I got to the lake, finally, I immediately caught sight of Damien sitting on the ice. I walked up to him and put my arms around Damien's neck. He jumped slightly and turned to face me.

"Relax, it's only me..." I laughed and sat down next to him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Hey." Damien smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Yeah, I wanted to know when you were going back with your father."

I sighed. "Oh. I'm not sure, I'm going to ask him tommorow at the dance."

Damien put his head on my shoulder. "I'm going to miss you when you leave..."

I could hear the sadness in his voice. "Well, my dad _is _the person who told us about our destiny. And he said I have to 'stay by your side and protect you'...I think." I smiled at Damien and held his hand. "It'll be okay."

Damien stood up and walked toward the lake. "I hope so."

I stood up and walked over to him. "Do you want to practice dancing?" Damien asked, he looked back at me and smiled.

"Sure." I said smiling

Damien took my hand and we walked out onto the ice. It could be dangerous, but I really don't see what the differernce is between skating on ice and walking on ice.

Damien put his hand on my waist and I had my hand on his neck. And, of course, he was warm as always. Damien held my hand and we started to waltz very slowly.

"You're pretty good at this..." Damien said. I laughed.

"Well, I'm new to this."

Damien smiled and I put my head on his shoulder. I sighed contentedly and we continued waltzing on the ice.

"Why does it feel like we're a married couple?" I asked, smirking.

I could just feel Damien smirk back.

"Because in a way, we _are_..."


	16. The Ceremony

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p>It was graduation day, finally. I was standing by my father wearing my uniform like the other boys. We were handing out awards to the cadets. And even though I was a student, I wouldn't qualify because I was there for a short time and I was a Sergeant's daughter.<p>

"The award we will be giving out now, goes to the cadet who best exemplifies. the spirit and pride of our academy. This year, the title will be given to Cadet Sergeant Damien Thorn."

Damien walked up to my father and I. He saluted my father, and my father handed Damien the Officer's Saber.

"Congratulations, Damien." He said smiling faintly.

I looked at my father and he smiled at me. I took that as I sign that I had permission to hug Damien. I stepped foward to Damien and took him into my arms. I could tell everybody in the entire school was watching us, probably waiting for us to kiss or something. Everybody knew Damien and I were together, after all.

I pulled away from after a few seconds Damien and smiled at him. And I did what everybody was expecting.

I kissed Damien. Infront of the whole school and my father, to make it worse.

"You're so cute in uniform." I whispered as quietly as I could when I broke the short kiss.

Damien smiled and looked at my father, he saluted him. My father returned the action and Damien walked back into formation.

We began handing out awards to the rest of the cadets. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ann and Paul talking. Ann stood up and walked out from the building. Damien looked at her, than me. I gave him a look as if to say 'I don't know either'. Damien looked foward again and I continued to stare at him.

I could tell Damien was still very confused about the whole 'Antichrist' thing. I'm guessing that's where I come in, even though Paul is an apostle as well. I knew the minute I saw him at Mark's birthday he was one of us. Even so, he's not as important as an apostate, which is what I am. We're both protectors, though. I enjoy considering myself as Damien's companion and in a way, his servant.

Damien glanced at me quickly and smiled. His eyes seemed to be sparkling and it made me melt. I smiled back at him and thought about what we'd be doing at the dance in a few hours.

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch in the academy's parlor at the cotillion. So far, I had seen alot of the girls from my old school. All of the girls just looked at me fearfully as they passed by.<p>

I would smile at them and they would walk away, very quickly. They were either scared of me, or they were jealous I was constantly being the center of attention with all the boys.

I finally saw Damien walk in from the graduation ceremony and three girls were talking to him. I smiled, almost sarcasticly, and walked over to Damien. The girls immediately looked at me like they claimed Damien for themselves.

"Hello, Damien." I said, still smiling.

Damien smiled at me and broke away from the hoarde of girls. "Oh, Hi Raynee."

The girls looked at Damien, then me.

"You know her?" The blonde one asked.

Damien took my by the arm and pulled me close. "Of course," He kissed my cheek and I blushed. "She is my girlfriend afterall."

The girls' faces paled. "Oh" The brunette one said next. My smile only grew.

They glared at me slightly as I looked up at Damien.

"Let's go dance, I want to be spun around."

Damien smiled and took my hand in his. "It was lovely meeting you girls..." He said as we walked away to the ballroom.

I looked back at the group of girls as Damien and I walked away. They were all whispering things and glaring at me, probably saying things like,

"He choose _her_?" or "Creepy girl, he can do better...".

The only defense I could think of in respone?

_They have no idea who we really are!_

I smiled at the group of girls and laughed quietly to myself. Damien looked at me. "What?" He asked, his smile returning.

I shook my head and sighed. "Those girls are so jealous..."

Damien laughed. "You saved me back there. They just came up to me," Damien cringed. "But, you're all I need."

I kissed his cheek and turned so I was standing infront of him. "So...are we going to dance?"

"Just like we practiced..." Damien pulled me close and put his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him and instinctively put my hands on his shoulders. Even if he was five inches taller than me, we fit perfectly together.

"So how was the rest of the ceremony? I missed the end, I had to put on my dress and shoes." I said putting my head on Damien's shoulder.

"It was fine, I got two more awards. Why did Ann just get up and leave?" Damien sounded hurt.

I closed my eyes as I answered him. "I don't know. Maybe an emergency?"

"She probably would've come and gotten me. Oh, that reminds me, Are you staying with me or going back to your dad?"

I sighed and looked back up at Damien. "I'll ask him later..."

Damien smiled at me and I laid my head back down on his shoulder as we continued to dance.


	17. Beginnings

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p>Damien and I sat down after we danced for what felt like forever. I caught sight of my father walking towards us after a few minutes, and I got up.<p>

"I'm going to go talk to my father...I'll be right back." I said, smiling.

Damien smiled back up at me and laughed. "Good luck."

I leaned down and kissed his forehead gently, then walked off to my father. When he saw me he sighed. I sighed and realized what he was going to say.

"Hello, Ray." He said quietly.

"Dad, Look, I wanted to talk to you about something..." I began saying. My father stopped me mid-sentance, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know." My dad smiled "Raynee, you know I love you very much..."

I immediately knew what my fate was.

"Yes. Why?" I sat down on one of the many sofas near us. My father remained standing.

"And you know the prophecy says the follower's daughter, the apostate, must stay near the antichrist to serve and protect him..."

I nodded slowly, fearful.

"I think it would be best if you stayed with Damien. The prophecy is almost complete, just stay the night with him tonight. Trust me, something's going to happen..." My dad said looking towards Damien.

I paused. "How do you know?"

My dad looked back at me and sighed. "Prophecy. Says the sacrifice will be made, when the two are made one."

I looked at Damien now. "Oh..." I said, obviously confused.

My dad hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Know matter what happens, I'll be here for you. If anything happens, you come to me. Okay?"

I nodded. "I love you, Dad" I said on the edge of tears.

"You too, Raynee." He pulled back to look at me, he smiled. "Go back to Damien...He needs you now more than ever."

I smiled, as hard as it was. I knew I'd see my father again. I just didn't know when and where. My father walked back over to a group of people and looked back at me lovingly. I waved and walked back to Damien.

Damien was still sitting on the sofa, waiting for me. I stood infront of him and he looked up at me.

"What did he say?" Damien asked me, smiling.

"I think I get to live with you." I sat down and held my hands together. I burried my face in Damien's shoulder and he held me close. "I don't know when I'm going to see him again..."

Damien smiled and held me tighter. "Well...did he say anything about the prophecy?"

I looked back up and stared at Damien. "He said a sacrifice will be made when the two become one. I don't know what it means...we're not married.." I blushed.

"_Yet_. We're not married yet." Damien smirked. My blush intensified.

"Oh..yeah. Right." I laughed. Damien inched closer to me.

"What does it mean by 'make a sacrifice'?" Damien looked at me, worriedly from what I could tell.

I shook my head. "I...don't know." I got up and turned to face Damien. "I guess we could dance some more...when are we getting picked up?"

Damien stood up after me and held both my hands. "I'm not sure...probably around nine."

I looked up at him and just remained silent. I'm sure Damien could sense something was wrong with me.

"What is it?" He asked, pulling me closer to him by my waist.

I blinked. "...Nothing." Damien just sighed.

"Try not to think about it, when the time comes we'll deal with it..." Damien smiled and it gave me comfort and fear.

"Alright..."

* * *

><p>I looked up at the clock as Damien and I sat down on the couch once more. "It's eight-fourty...where is Paul?" I said sitting next to Damien and putting my head on his shoulder. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close.<p>

"I don't know." He replied smiling. I smiled back and looked at the many boys and girls in the ballroom.

I laughed to myself. "Do you think any of those couples are as close as we are?" I looked up at Damien.

He shook his head. "Not even close...we're closer to a married couple than just a dating one." I could see the blush comming to his face.

I grinned. "You love saying that, don't you Damien?"

Damien blushed harder. "Saying what?"

"That we're married!" I laughed. Damien held my hand and I sighed contentedly.

"Well...I guess you could say that."

"I knew it." I said smirking.

Damien glanced over his shoulder and looked at me. "I think Paul is here." He said letting go of my hand. Damien stood up and I followed suit. We walked over to my father holding hands, of course.

My father smiled at us. We smiled back.

"Good...the prophecy is comming true." He said, still smiling.

Damien and I looked at eachother. Damien stepped closer to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Raynee, you have to stay with Damien at all times. Damien, try to stay close to her...you two need eachother. Protect eachother. Love eachother. Be there for eachother."

"We will, Sergeant." Damien said holding me tighter.

My father smiled and looked at me. "Raynee, if anything happens you find the nearest phone and call me. Understand?"

I nodded. "I will."

"I told Raynee what was supposed to happen tonight...Damien did she tell you?"

"Yes, Sergeant. 'A sacrifice will be made when the two are made one.'"

I looked at my dad worriedly. "But, Dad, it doesn't make sense. Damien and I aren't married yet. We're too young..."

My father looked at both of us and smiled. "It will happen very soon...sooner than you two think." He glanced back at the many cadets at the party. "I have to get back to the cotillion...I'll see you two next school year. I love you, Raynee." My father said as he walked back to the cotillion.

"I love you too, Dad."

Damien sighed, shaking his head. "Sooner than we think, huh?" He grabbed his uniform hat and I grabbed my uniform.

I smiled. "Is that good?"

Damien smiled back. "Of course it is."

I looked at my dress, then my uniform. "Should I change into my uniform before we go?"

Damien paused. "...I think you should. What if we have to run from something, and you mess up your dress...or fall?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I probably should..." I kissed Damien and began to walk to our dorm. "Do you need anything from the dorm?"

Damien shook his head. "I think I got everything."

I smiled. "Alright, I'll be right back..."


	18. Realisation

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p>I walked back out to the cotillion, holding my ballgown and shoes...Only to find Damien staring at me. He smiled as I walked up to him.<p>

"Okay, do we have everything we need?" I asked looking towards the dorms again.

"I think so." Damien put his arm around me and I nuzzled against his neck, smiling.

We both walked out onto the school's main entrance and I shuddered heavily. I was freezing outside! Even in my full uniform! Damien looked at me and I shuddered again.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, holding me close.

"It's f-freezing out here..." I said holding my arms closer to my chest, trying in vain to warm myself.

Damien paused and we both stopped walking. He took off his coat and put it around me.

"Here..you'll get sick.." Damien smiled at me and we resumed walking down the stairs. Damien and I finally made it to the car and Murray and Paul were waiting for us.

"Did you two have fun?" Paul asked us as we got in the car's backseat.

Damien smiled at him. "Of course we did..." He said looking at me.

I grinned at Paul. "We danced for hours..." I said laying my head in Damien's lap. He looked down at me and stroked my hair gently.

I closed my eyes and sighed contendedly, nearly purring again. "I can't wait to go home and lay in my bed..."

"Oh, that reminds me..." Paul began saying, making me sit up. "Richard wanted to see you Damien. We're going to the museam before we go to the estate."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, falling back into Damien's lap. He laughed.

"You can stay in the car and sleep if you want to." He said as I turned over on my side, becoming more tired as we drove to the museam.

"No, if he wants to see you...he probably wants to see me." I opened my eyes and looked into Damien's cobalt blue ones.

He just half-smiled at me and I held his jacket around me tighter, closing my eyes.

"Wake me up when we get there." I whispered.

Damien chuckled and began to stroke my hair again as I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>I felt the car stop and Damien hold me in place, to keep from falling out of the seat.<p>

"We're here..." He said as I sat up, fixing my hair.

I blinked a few times and Damien put on his coat. Murray came around and opened our door. Damien got out, then turned to me.

"Stay in here, I'm not letting anything happen to you..." He said he was begining to walk away.

"_No_! I'm comming with you!" I said getting out and grabbing our hats.

Damien turned around and looked at me, concerned. "Raynee..." He breathed.

I stood up and walked next to Damien. "Please, Damien. Nothing will happen, I'll stay with you..." I smiled and Damien smiled back, faintly. I held his hand close to me, his fingertips barely touching my cheek.

His smile softened. "Fine. Just stay near me."

I took Damien's arm in mine and we walked up the endless steps into the museam, slowly. I looked ahead, thinking.

"What do you think Richard wants to see us about?" I said, still looking up ahead.

Damien thought for a moment. "I don't know...I'm personally more worried about the whole destiny thing."

I sighed. "Sacrifice?"

Damien pulled me up the steps faster, his pace increasing. "Yes. The 'sacrifice' will be made when we are 'made one'... but I don't get it!"

We stopped halfway at the steps and Damien pulled me over to him. "We're not married, and we're too young to be engaged...what does it mean?"

I sighed. "I don't know...maybe we'll just-" I shook my head, unsure what to say. I began walking up the steps again and Damien followed me.

"Are you scared?" I asked, genuinely worried now.

Damien just nodded and looked at me as if to say 'What if it's you?!'. I understood him perfectly, as usual.

"It won't be me, love. I'm the follower's daughter...I have to give you a child. I _can't _die, Damien..." I held his hand again and we walked into the museam.

It was way too quiet. Damien looked around and we heard a sound. A pounding sound, and it was loud. I looked at Damien and wrapped my arms around his waist like a small child would do to it's mother.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, looking towards the sound's direction.

"Basement." Damien said, seriously. His attitude totally changed and I was a bit taken back. "Come on, we're going..." He pulled me over to one of the exhibits, containing various pottery and alike, and back to the basement windows and doors.

I looked into one of the doors and saw Ann standing infront of a desk, blocking it.

"I won't let you." I read her lips and I just continued staring at her.

"Raynee!" I heard Damien call me. I looked up at him and he motioned for me to stand next to him. "You can hear them over here!"

I walked over to him, quickly and looking towards the small window. Richard came into view and he was holding a crowbar. I gasped and Damien put his arm around me.

"Is he is going to kill her?!" I said as quietly as I could, despite my utter shock and fear.

"I don't know..." Damien looked at me and then back to the basement. I followed suit, staring at the once perfect couple.

"I've got to Ann! They're here-" Richard tried to push her away, but she fought back.

"He's your brother's son! The boy you'ved loved for seven years! And Raynee is someone's child!" Ann started to have tears running down her face.

"They aren't human, Ann!" Richard pushed her aside and pried the door open. He tried to grab the daggers, but Ann interfered once more.

She pushed the drawer back, closing it. "They are _children_!"

"Ann! Get away from that drawer!" Richard shouted.

"I'm not going to let you! Think about this Richard!"

I looked away, feeling the tears start to sting my eyes. Realisation hit me. I stared at Damien, clasping my hands over my mouth, trying to drown out my sobs.

Damien abruptly pulled me close to him, embracing me. I could feel his tears hitting my shoulders, making me sob harder.

"Shhh..." He whispered quietly. "Don't cry...don't cry."

I just cried harder, and I couldn't stop.


	19. Daggers

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p>I cried harder and harder.<p>

Damien pulled away from me and looked at me. I noticed he was trembling violently. I stared at him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"...Why are you shuddering?" I managed to choke out between my sobs.

Damien smiled very faintly. "I hate seeing you like this..."

I had to smile when I heard Damien said that. That's when I realized that Damien would never let anything happen to me, he's the Antichrist right?

I had stopped crying, but tears still fell down my face. I smiled up at Damien and kissed him. He blushed, as usual.

Damien looked down into the basement again, and I just burried my face in his shoulder. I didn't want to start crying again. But, I gave in and had to look.

"Ann," Richard said seriously. I had never heard him speak like that before. "Give-them-to-me..." He commanded.

Ann stared at RIchard for a moment, hesitating. She finally turned to the drawer and pulled out three of the daggers. I watched, keeping my eyes on the daggers.

Ann turned back to Richard and hesitated. Richard stared at her. He held out his hands for the cluster of daggers.

And with one swift move, she drove the daggers into his chest.

Richard screamed and Ann leaned over and whispered in his ear. "_There are you're daggers_..."

Richard just looked at his wife and she smiled. She had changed from what she used to be.

"I have_ always_ belonged to _him_..."

I _screamed. _Damien just watched his aunt in total shock and anger. He turned to me and put his arms around me, protectively again. I held onto him, like I was holding on for my life. In a way...

I was.

I looked back down to the basement, and Ann had driven all seven daggers into Richard at this time. He fell to the floor, blood commming from his mouth. The blades went deeper into his chest as he hit the floor, making a sickening cracking noise.

I cringed and closed my eyes, holding onto Damien tighter. I heard Ann scream at the top of her lungs.

"DAMIEN!"

I opened my eyes and stared at the daggers in Richard's chest. I thought for a moment. Damien took notice immediately. He looked at them too.

"What is it?" He asked me as I pulled away from him and walked over to the doors to the basement. "Raynee! What are you doing?!"

I looked at Damien, with a smile on my face.

"We need those daggers..."

* * *

><p>I opened the doors to the basement, and I heard Damien shouting my name. For once in my life, I ignored him. My instincts told me to get the daggers and run.<p>

I took off my shoes before entering the office in the basement, so I was now barefoot. I walked lightly over to Richard's carcass, keeping an eye on Ann.

She was far too distracted to notice me, right?

Her eyes were open in sometype of demonic trance, staring up at the heavens and still screaming Damien's name over and over again.

I kneeled by Richard's carcass and carefully extracted one dagger at a time. Thye were in there deep, and everytime I pulled one out I was met with a cracking noise and a splatter off blood on my hands. I cringed and placed the four daggers beside me.

Only three more to go.

As I was pulling out the daggers, I heard footsteps.

I looked behind me and saw Ann standing over me, her face contorted and evil now.

"Hello, Raynee..." She spoke trance like.

I smiled as believable as I could. "h-Hello, Ann..." I said as I placed another dagger beside me.

Ann looked at the blood-dripping pile of daggers beside my leg. Then she looked back to me.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

I glanced at her from over my shoulder, turning back to pull out the two more daggers. "Getting the daggers...I'm not letting Damien get hurt." I extracted one dagger and placed it on my lap, just incase.

I heard Ann step closer to me. I tensed up and wrapped my fingers around the last remaining dagger, pulling it out slowly with a disgusting sound.

I stood up, my back facing Ann, and I kneeled once more to pick up the daggers. I only counted six.

Wait. How is this possible...I counted seven. I _pulled out _seven! I saw seve-

That's when I felt it.


	20. Endings

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p><em>Oh God...this isn't right! How could she-?<em>

I felt something being pulled out of my arm with the same sickening sound. I felt my face pale as I let out a shuddered gasp.

I looked over to my shoulder, a few tears falling down my face. I put my hand there and sobbed. When I pulled my hand back, it was warm and red. There was a large wound near my shoulder, leaking blood profusely.

_It's blood. MY blood!_

The red liquid was seeping through the sleeve of my blouse and uniform jacket.

I spun around to face Ann. She had a wicked grin on her face, and was holding one of the daggers. It was dripping with my blood. I looked over to the basement door and wiped the blood off of my hands, grabbing one of the daggers. I stood up and approached Ann, my arm in searing pain. For God's sake...I had just been _stabbed!_

"You...bitch!" I said, running towards her and raising the dagger as high as I could.

Ann laughed and ran towards me, we were going to fight over Damien. But I was fighting _for _Damien!

Ann and I collided hardly, the force nearly sending me backwards. No matter how much pain I was in, I continued to fight. My dagger clashed with Ann's, blood drops splattering onto my face. I pushed harder on my dagger, making Ann's hands shake violently. I grinned and finally managed to knock the dagger out of her hand.

She attempted to pick it up, but I plunged my dagger into her shoulder. Ann screamed, grabbing her wound. I took the chance and grabbed the two daggers at my feet, running to pick up the last five.

I cringed in pain everytime I moved.

I picked up all seven daggers and walked up the basement stairs as fast as I could.

I made it halfway up the stairs and Damien was already running down the staircase to my side. I looked at him emotionlessly. It was really disturbing how calm I was, honestly.

"Raynee?!" He said as I ran to him. "Are you okay?"

"It's not that deep...don't worry, I'm fine." I said as I sat the daggers down. I began to unwrap the bandage around my hand.

Damien stared at my shoulder and then to the basement window. "Stand back..." He said darkly. I stepped back towards the exhibit halls and kneeled down. I took off my uniform jacket and began to wrap my bandage around my shoulder. The blood was seeping through my blouse and running down my arms.

I looked over to Damien and saw he was standing by the basement window, staring down at Ann. She was screaming his name over and over again.

"Damien!..._Damien_! _DAMIEN_!" Ann sounded possesed, or different to who I thought she was.

Damien glared down at her, that's when I heard the banging sound. Damien smiled very faintly and turned to face me. He ran over to my side and helped me stand up.

"We have to go." Damien said as he pulled me over to him.

Damien picked up the daggers and we began to walk to the commons area near the front of the museam. As we walked, Damien and I began to run to the lobby. I could hear Ann still screaming Damien's name at the top of her lungs. Then she stopped.

The museam's alarm system had began to sound, and I looked at Damien.

"What did you do?" I said, yelling over the deafining clanging of the alarms.

Damien just remained silent and looked at me. I felt my face pale.

I glanced over my shoulder. I saw the flames and I knew Ann was dead. I turned back as we stopped infront of the museam doors. I looked to Damien and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"So, Ann was the sacrifice?" I shook my head, mockingly.

Damien looked at me and smiled back. "I guess so."

We both scoffed, but Damien paused. He looked back towards the basement and the stairs. Damien seemed to have sorrow in his eyes, I knew what was wrong. I took notice immediately and put my hand on his cheek.

"It's okay...they're not your real family. _I am_." I smiled warmly and Damien smiled back, he had tears in his eyes.

I looked outside to the Chicago streets and put on my jacket.

"We'd better go before it get's worse." I said as Damien put his hat on. I held mine in my hand and made sure I didn't have blood visable on my shoulder. I didn't want anybody knowing I was injured. It wasn't even as bad as people would think a stab wound would be.

Damien smiled at me and took my hand in his. He opened the doors and we walked out into the night.

Stretchted before us was Chicago. The city's lights were still glowing brightly and the sky was clear. I could see the moon and it was perfectly full. Far off from us we heard the fire engines comming to fight the blaze that burned below us.

Too late.

I looked at Damien emotionlessly. We both looked down at our car, perfectly synched like twins. Murray stepped out and looked up at us standing at the top of the stairs.

Damien pulled me close to him and stared at me. I raised an eybrow at him.

"Are you okay?" He said to me.

I smiled. "I'm fine."

Damien just held me tighter. He leaned foward and pressed his lips against mine. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I felt myself blush despite my condition.

When Damien pulled back I glaned down at Murray, and saw that Paul was in the car waiting for us.

"Paul is waiting for us..." I said, turning to face the city.

Damien laughed. "Ready for destiny to begin?"

I shrugged. "Depends..." I smirked and Damien and he held my hand as we began to trot down the stairs. I put my hat on and looked back towards the museam.

When we made it to the car, Damien opened the door and we got inside next to Paul. He smiled at us.

"Has it been done?" He asked.

Damien smirked. "Yes."

I giggled and laid my head down in Damien's lap. Damien started to stroke my hair like he always does.

Paul smiled at the image of us like this. As we began to drive off to our winter home Paul sighed contentedly. He only asked us one question that made me uneasy but gave me hope.

"Are you two ready for the marriage?"

I opened my eyes and laughed. I looked up at Damien. He was staring at the museam behind us, the flames sending eerie reflections on his face. Damien then looked down at me.

And he smiled.


	21. Morning Light (Final Chapter)

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**The Sergeant's Daughter**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning back in my room at the winter apartment. I knew this because of the bright coral-pink walls I wake up to every morning. I noticed I was wrapped in my fleece blanket tightly, and my arm stung evertime I attempted to move. Altough, I wasn't completely under my bedspread. It was still neatly made and I was just laying ontop of my comforter. I figured I just laid down and went to sleep.<p>

Then I remembered the events of last night. _I had been stabbed._

I looked at the clock on my table and sighed. It was only nine forty-two.

I then shifted my gaze to the window, I stared at the snow falling onto the ground. It looked freezing outside, and I was glad I was in here where it's warm. The snow was so beautiful though.

It was the same color as Damien's skin.

I blinked a few times, turning over on my back. I was met with a burning pain from my wound. When I looked up to my ceiling, I saw Damien was sitting up in my bed looking at me. He was still wearing his uniform, but without his jacket or tie. Had he been watching me this whole time?

Damien smiled. "Good morning, Raynee. Did you sleep well?"

"What are you doing up so early...?" I asked him, my voice was strained. Probably from all the crying from last night.

Damien just continued to smile at me. "I stayed up all night."

I laid my head back down on my pillow and stared up at him. "Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay...I was worried." Damien put his hand on my head and caressed my hair gently. I inched closer to him, still wrapped tightly in my blanket. He sighed contentedly and I closed my eyes.

"How is your...wound?" Damien asked next. I could tell he was timid to ask about it.

I opened my eyes and looked over to my shoulder, sitting up in bed. "I don't know." When I looked over to my shoulder, I finally noticed I was still in my uniform as well. I guess I was so tired I forgot to change.

Everything was hazed...I could hardly remember being stabbed.

I wasn't wearing my jacket either, just like Damien. As there was a blood stain on my blouse. I unbuttoned my blouse and pulled it down to look at the wound. Damien blushed seeing me with out a shirt an dI couldn't help but smile at him.. I stared at the bandage tied around my arm, tapping the blood stain slowly. I looked up at Damien, almost pleadingly. "Damien...I'm scared to look."

Damien looked at the blood and brought his hands up to it cautiously, holding my shoulder gently in his hands. "Does it hurt?"

I shook my head. "Not right now."

Damien began to untie the once white bandage aorund my arm and the bloody gash was revealed. I looked at it, and Damien was now examining it.

"It's not that bad..." He said. I scooted over even closer to him. "It's not even deep. I'm surprised."

"It hurts now." I said still looking at the many blood trails running down my arms. They looked like tiny crimson rivers. Damien looked up at me and I smiled weakly.

He put the gauze on the table that sat beside my bed and turned back to me. "Leave it unwrapped for a while...it'll help."

I nodded, then hesitated. "...I'm afraid to lay back down." I felt my cheeks turning pink and I could tell Damien took notice. He grinned that usual grin he gives me.

Damien shifted posistions, so that he was kneeling now. "Here. Lay your head down in my lap.."

I laid down on my back and did as Damien suggested. Now I was staring up at the ceiling...I sighed and Damien, once again, began to stroke my hair.

I swear, I'll never cut my hair because of this. Damien loves doing this too much. Not to mention, I love it when he does it. In return I held Damien's other hand. He was so pale...I think even paler than I am. I smiled.

I held his hand close to me, sighing and feeling complete. It felt like this was right. Or simply made to be.

I closed my eyes and managed to clear my mind of anything bad. Although, what unnerved me was what Paul asked us last night.

_'Are you two ready for the marriage?'_

Marriage?

Okay, I knew the prophecy like the back of my hand, thanks to my Dad. I have to get married to Damien, have kids like a usual housewife...except I'm in love with the antichrist. But, I think Damien and I are still too young to be united in such a mature way.

Damien is thirteen and a half...I'm thirteen.

We're going to be with eachother for the rest of our lives without a choice. So what is a few more years going to effect?

I managed to open my eyes and look at Damien.

"Aren't you worried?" I finally said after a moment of, once again, being mezmirised by his pale skin.

Damien just stared back at me. "About what?"

"We have to get married pretty soon...doesn't it worry you at all, Damien?"

He just chuckled. "We're already together as it is...you said that yourself."

I remembered what I said that night at the lake and at the dance. I blushed again.

"Alright, fine...But what if someone tries to hurt us again?" I said glancing at my bloody shoulder, the exposed wound showing no signs of healing yet.

Damien sighed and looked out my bedroom window for a moment, pausing and watching the snow as it fell. He looked back down at me after a minute or so. He smiled a comforting smile, like the night Mark was killed. Only this time, I wanted to see that smile.

No, correction...I _needed_ to see that smile.

Damien finally spoke. "I'm always with you. We're both protectors of eachother." He placed his hand gently on my forehead. "We'll be okay...we have Paul. And your father when he's around."

"But what if we have children!" I said abruptly. I assumed Damien would think I was crazy for asking such a question this early in our relationship.

I_ knew _it was too early to even be _mentioning_ even the word 'children' in our relationship. But we are getting married...possibly when we both turn fifteen. Or fourteen if Paul insists we do it sooner.

Damien fell silent in response to my question. I could see the blush rising to his cheeks again, I could tell he was without words. Speechless, to be exact.

"Children...?" Damien repeated. I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"Yes, Damien. I said 'children'." I responded, our mood a bit more positive. Damien sighed deeply and I could tell he was realising the seriousness of the situation.

After a moment, he finally managed to look at me again.

"How many?" Damien asked next. He seemed so fascinated about the idea of us raising a family together.

I laughed and playfully nudged his cheek. "How ever many we want..."

Damien smiled me. I smiled back, as always.

I sat up in bed again and Damien put his arm around me. I sighed, and laid my head down on his chest and nuzzled against him lovingly.

_He's still so warm. I can feel his heart beating..._

I was nearly falling asleep in Damien's arms again until he snapped me back to reality.

"Raynee..." He spoke my name and I looked up at him. Damien looked me straight in the eyes and blinked. He looked very serious, and it struck me as odd.

"I just realized something..." Damien said hesitantly under his breath.

"What is it?" I asked.

Damien abruptly pulled me closer to him. I actually found myself gasping because of this action. We both held onto eachother, and Damien and I both locked gazes.

I almost knew exactly what he was going to say. I was sure I would feel tears start to sting my eyes, but I didn't. I instead smiled, knowing our lives with eachother were begining _now_.

Damien smiled back at me and I felt hopeful for the future. No matter how much destruction and death is put up agaisnt us, I know Damien will remain faithful to me and the prophecy.

"Raynee, as long as you're with me, we'll be okay. We'll watch over eachother...just like your father said. And as long as you're mine..."

He looked at me, pausing and gazing at me lovingly. After awhile, Damien smiled. And the words he said promised me the world.

"..You and I'll be safe and sound...and I'll _never_ let you go."

I smiled and looked into Damien's beautiful, colbalt blue eyes. The ones that made me fall in love with him when I saw him for the first time. The eyes that made me melt the day we met, and the eyes belonging to the boy I met in my father's district of the school.

_Damien Thorn_

The boy who I love more than anything or anybody, the boy I'm _engaged_ to, and most importantly,

_The boy who I can call mine._

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
